I Will Fight For You
by x-Leyton4Life-x
Summary: Set at the end of season 1/start of season 2. Lucas has left for Charleston with Keith leaving Peyton behind. Will he return? Will he fight for the one he loves? Will she let him? And what obstacles will they have to overcome? Leyton with a touch of Naley
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - People always leave/Taking things for granted**

He went away, Peyton couldn't quite believe that he had gone. Sure they hadn't spent much time together recently and yes she was still mad at him because he slept with Nikki, but she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. Deep down she still loved this guy, she knew it but she hated to admit it. She was good at keeping her feelings bottled up and shutting people out…..but not when it came to Lucas. He had a way of breaking her walls down and getting inside of her, a place no one else she knew could ever reach. The walls that she had worked so hard to put up, yet he managed to slip through them so easily. He was the only one she has ever let in and now he was gone. He wants to be a better person, he doesn't like who he has become that's what he said to me. Why can't he do that here? Why does he have to be in Charleston to be a better person? He's only been gone a day and I already miss him. I miss his presence, his broody blue eyes and the way he makes everything seem okay with a hug. Being in his arms is a place I always feel safe no matter what I am going through his embrace makes it okay. But people always leave she thought, that's what her life came down to, everyone she ever cared about always seemed to leave. Her Mom died, her Dad was always working away, and now Lucas had gone too, all she had left was her best friend. However he did say to her once that sometimes people come back….I wonder whether he'll ever come back?

"P. Sawyer you up for some fun cause ever since Lucas has left you haven't left your room." Brooke said walking into the blonde's bedroom and interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm okay Brooke"

"You don't look okay. I mean Lucas leaving must've been hard on you." Brooke said sympathisingly.

"Why do you care? I mean he cheated on you with me Brooke. Why are you being so nice about it all?" Peyton asked not quite understanding how Brooke could be so cool about her feelings for him.

"Cause you're my best friend P. Sawyer and I know now that me and Lucas were never meant to be, we're just too different. I don't know what I was thinking going after him in the first place, it never would've worked even if he didn't have feelings for you. We just weren't compatible. I know I freaked out at you about it but I'm totally over it all now. You should be with Lucas Peyton I know you want to be and he has always wanted to be with you. Let him in."

"You're my best friend too B. Davis but I can't see me and Luke ever getting together now. He's gone…..just like everyone in my life."

"He might come back Peyton….he never said he was going for good. And I will never leave you."

"I don't do hope anymore…..hoping people are gonna come back only makes it harder to carry on living my own life. He's gone and that's that."

"Peyton a little hope might not be such a bad thing."

"Look you wanted to do something fun so what did you have in mind? I'm up for anything to change this conversation and get him out of my head."

"Okay well I think some retail therapy should do the trick. And then maybe some relaxation therapy you know some facials, a massage." She said cheerily, shopping was her fave past-time and Peyton was her best shopping buddy.

"Lets get going then." Peyton said grabbing her jacket and purse.

Meanwhile in Charleston Lucas was sat in his 'new bedroom'. I've been gone for one day and already I miss Tree Hill, Mom was right there's only one Tree Hill. Yet I took that for granted. This room, this bed it doesn't feel the same, it doesn't feel like home. I wonder what everyone's up to. Mom is no doubt working at the café, and it's a Saturday so I'm guessing Brooke would be shopping, the mall was like her second home. But what about Peyton. What would she be doing right now? she could be with Brooke or she might be in her bedroom drawing or listening to music, the usual. I miss her….I hurt her so bad by sleeping with Nikki and I wish I could take it back but I can't. It eats me up inside to think that I could cause the blonde so much pain. Me leaving maybe that will make things easier for her, or am I just hurting her more? I hurt Peyton…..I hurt Brooke….I've got to change and maybe this is the only way I can do that. But God do I miss that girl. I miss her beauty, her sea green eyes that I can get lost in for what seems like forever, I miss just talking and hanging out with her. Again things I took for granted.

"Hey Luke" Keith said walking into his room and interrupting his thoughts. "How you settling in?"

"Okay I guess. I just miss Tree Hill. I guess you don't realise what you've got until it's gone."

"That is very true. But Luke if you want to go home you can, I don't want you to feel like you have to stay here because of me."

"No as much as I miss Tree Hill and the people there. I know I need to be here right now…..I've hurt so many people this year, and I don't like the person I am becoming. I need to be here I need to make a change."

"As much as that might be true Luke…..its not the place that matters. If you want to be a better person you do it, if you don't want to hurt people you don't. You don't have to be here to do that."

"Maybe you're right but I don't think I'm ready go back there yet." Lucas replied, knowing that yes he wanted to go back to Tree Hill but he knew he wasn't ready yet.

"Maybe not but you can't run forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Moving On or Running Away?**

He had been gone for two days now. The shopping trip yesterday helped at the time, she spent the afternoon not thinking about him. But now the next day had arrived and he was in her head again. She couldn't help it, she hated herself for always thinking about him, but it was just something she couldn't seem to control. She just wanted to move on from him…..she wanted to live her life without feeling empty because he wasn't in it anymore. But how can I move on when it's him I want, she thought to herself. Does he still care about me? Does he even miss me? For all I know he probably prefers Charleston and the girls there. He might not have even given me or Tree Hill a second thought since he left. Why is my life so messed up?

Tree Hill was the place I was born, but now I'm in Charleston. Tree Hill….I never realised how much that place means to me until now. It holds my friends, my family and the one girl I love with all my heart, but we never really got a chance. I want to move on from it all because missing and thinking about it everyday doesn't help. But I know Keith is right, I can't run from it forever.

(Later in the day)

Lucas had spent the day exploring the town, he thought he may as well get familiar with it because he had no idea how long he would be here for. He hung at the beach for a while with his uncle Keith.

"What's up Luke something's bothering you."

"Oh it's nothing really."

"It doesn't look like nothing. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's Peyton."

"Do you love this girl?"

"Yes I have for the longest time, but we never got a chance. It was always too complicated, and now I'm just regretting how I left things with her."

"The girl you love is in Tree Hill…yet you're here. Why are you here Luke?"

"Cause I've caused her pain among with many others. And I can't be that guy I've got to change she deserves more. Anyway for all I know she doesn't share the same feelings for me anymore."

"If you shared a love so strong then I'm sure she feels the same way. You can't just switch your feelings off. What I can't understand is why you have to be here to change. She probably misses you like crazy."

"Well I can't be in Tree Hill right now Keith I can't risk causing more people pain. You don't want to get rid of me do you?"

"Of course not Luke I love having you here I just don't want you to think you have to stay because of me."

"That's not the reason I'm staying. Anyway I'm gonna head back. I might go on my laptop…see how everyone's doing in Tree Hill."

"Okay well I've got some stuff to do so I'll see you later."

"Bye Keith"

Meanwhile Peyton had spent most of the day drawing and listening to music in her room. She had been alone all day, her drawings were quite dark because she was so unhappy right now. She decided to take a break and go online. Maybe there's someone to talk to, maybe Brooke or Haley is online, she thought. She signed in and before she could register who was and who wasn't online. Someone spoke to her.

"Hi…." It was Lucas. She was trying to take her mind off him and there he was online talking to her. I can't sign off now he knows I'm online and I don't want him to think anything is wrong.

"Hey" she eventually managed to type.

"How r u?"

"I'm okay I guess. How u settling in?"

"Okay but it's not the same as Tree Hill."

She didn't know what to type back, she would love to say that she missed him and ask him when is he coming home, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. For all she knew he was happy enough and she had no idea how he felt about her anymore.

"U still there?" he typed noticing her pause.

"Yeah"

"Well how's everything in Tree Hill?"

"Pretty much the same since you left."

"Oh ok so how are you doing? Been up to much?"

Why did he have to ask that? I hate lying to him but I can't tell him I miss him I don't want him to feel like he has to come home for me.

"I'm fine. Me and Brooke went shopping yesterday. How bout u?"

"I'm ok but I miss u."

Why did he have to say that…..yes I miss him too but him saying that he misses me just makes this whole situation all the more harder. I can't handle this right now.

"I've g2g I'll talk to u later." she typed back and signed out before he could respond.

Well that didn't go as well as I had hoped. Then he noticed Haley appear online.

"Hey Luke…I was hoping u would be online."

"Hey Hales how r u?"

"I'm fine I'm just missing my best friend."

"I know I miss u too."

"When r u coming home?"

"I don't know Hales."

"Well I've g2g"

"You only just came online"

I know but I was only checking my emails I've got to get to the café"

"Okay Hales tell Mom I said hi and I'll talk to u soon"

"Okay bye"

Moments later Brooke appears online. He didn't know whether it was a good idea to even try to talk to her. He had hurt her so much and the last time he checked she was still pretty pissed at him. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Luke" Oh my god why is Brooke talking to me he thought he was quite surprised.

"Hey Brooke. Of all people I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me."

"Well your still an ass but I'm not talking to you for me….its Peyton."

"What about Peyton?" he typed back a little worried.

"She's a mess Luke. She misses u like crazy. She doesn't like to admit it but she does. And I'm blaming u!!!"

"I talked to her like 10 minutes ago she seemed fine."

"Ever heard of lying. She misses u and lets face it she's not known for openly admitting to her feelings. Plus lying is so much easier when ur on instant messenger."

"I guess and she did sign off quickly."

"So what r u gonna do about it. My best friend is in pieces and its cause of u"

"What can I do?"

"Well its quite obvious really instead of running away u could come home and face ur problems."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Too Late?**

It was the next day and Lucas couldn't get what Brooke had said to him out of his head. He didn't get much sleep….whenever he did drift off he found himself waking from a dream about the beautiful blonde. Was Peyton really that upset about me leaving? Does she really miss me? Brooke said she did but was she telling the truth? One thing she was right about was that he was running instead of facing his problems. He knew this…..he knew he had to return to Tree Hill…..but can I face it all right now? He thought.

"P. Sawyer you home?" Brooke said walking into her best friend's empty bedroom. Then the blonde emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey Brooke"

"Are you okay Peyt?" Brooke could tell she had been crying and all she wanted to do was try and ease her best friend's pain.

"I'm okay."

"You can't fool me Peyton I know you too well. Come here." the brunette said gesturing her into her arms. They shared a sweet hug and Peyton couldn't keep it in anymore. She broke down on her best friends shoulder and just let all the tears she'd been fighting come out.

"It'll be okay Peyton. I'm here" Brooke said softly not quite knowing what she could do for her.

"It's just too hard." The blonde managed to say through her tears.

"I know sweetie but everything will work out…you'll see" she replied hoping that Lucas would listen to her and come home.

"You don't know that. It's just Lucas is the only person I've let fully in for a really long time and now he's gone just like everyone seems to do in my life. I just don't know whether I'm strong enough to carry on. Everyone leaves me…..I always end up on my own."

"You're never alone Peyton. I will never leave you're my best friend and I love you. Lets forget about Lucas he doesn't deserve you….there's a party we could go to."

"Yeah that sounds fun. You're right he's gone I need to be strong. I need to move on."

"That's the spirit. And lets face it we're both hot and young, we won't be single for long." she said cheerily.

"You're right."

"Hopefully this time we won't go after the same guy."

She laughed slightly something she hadn't done for a while. Brooke could always cheer her up, she knew her so well and she'd always been there for her.

"Yeah this time we'll make sure that no guy ever comes between us."

"That's good to hear Peyt cause you mean so much to me…..I never want us to fight like that again."

"Me too." she replied and they shared another sweet hug.

"Well if we're going to a party we need to get hot. Fancy a shopping trip? You know how I love to buy something new for parties."

"Sounds great"

Meanwhile back in Charleston Lucas was still fighting an inner battle with himself on whether leaving Tree Hill was the right move. He hated to think that he was responsible for any pain that Peyton might be going through. He of all people knew that she had already been through so much in her life without him adding to her suffering. Keith was right he thought. Why am I here when the love of my life is in Tree Hill, along with my Mom, my best friend and my brother.

"Hey Keith"

"Oh hey Luke how are you today?"

"I realised that you were right"

"Right about what?"

"I can't run from my problems. If I want to be a better person then the place doesn't matter. And I know that I have to go back…..I can't keep running and I need to talk to a certain blonde."

"I'll drive you."

"You don't have to do that"

"It's getting late Luke…..I don't trust public transport in the day let alone at night. I'm driving you no arguments."

"Okay thanks I'll just get my things together. Hey Keith do you ever think you could live in Tree Hill again?"

"Apart of me would like to Luke, I'm just not sure if there's anything there for me anymore."

Lucas packed his bags, he was so nervous but he knew he was doing the right thing. I can't stay here not when I'm causing so much pain to Peyton. I never wanted to be that guy….I never wanted to be the one who hurt her, she seemed to get hurt by everyone in some way or another. He was the one who would comfort her not the one to cause the pain.

The car ride was pretty quiet, Lucas was just thinking about how to handle the situation with Peyton. It was getting late should I wait until tomorrow or should I go and see her tonight? He was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Luke if you want I'll stop by and see your Mom while you go and see Peyton. I'll let her know you're back for good, I'll drop your bags off and tell her that you needed to talk to Peyton."

"Yeah that would be a big help thanks Keith"

Meanwhile Peyton had just got home from the party she and Brooke had gone to. She lied earlier telling Brooke that she was okay and that she was moving on because she knew she was still breaking inside. The guy she loved had gone and all she could do was sit by and let it happen. Even though she still loved the broody blonde, her love for him started to turn into anger. How could he just leave me behind? He was the one that said he would never leave me, yet he did just like everyone else in my life. She dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs. She felt so low, she tried to put on an act to make Brooke think she'd be okay, but when she was alone she wouldn't hide anymore. She grabbed a bottle of vodka from her Dad's cabinet and started to drink whilst making her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. She slouched down against the foot of her bed and continued downing the vodka. I just want to forget about everything she thought as she continued to drink. She thought that the alcohol would help even if it was just for the short-term. She needed to feel pain-free and alcohol was the only way she could think of, so she continued drinking not caring how dangerous it could be to her health.

(Half an hour later)

Keith stopped the car outside of Peyton's house. "Good luck Luke I hope it goes well."

"Thanks I'll see you soon. Tell Mom I said hi"

"I will bye" he said and drove off.

The moment of truth Lucas thought whilst making his way up to Peyton's front door. He contemplated knocking but then remembered that not only did she never answer but that the door would be unlocked and he usually just walked in. So he opened the door quietly not wanting to make a lot of noise in case she was sleeping. He made his way up the stairs and he could feel his heart beating faster. I hope I'm not too late to make this right, he thought and entered her bedroom. What he saw soon changed the nervous-excited look off his face to a scared look.

"Peyton!" he exclaimed rushing to her side. He saw the empty vodka bottle and he was so scared for her right now. I never should have left, if I didn't leave none of this would've happened…..it's all my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Home**

"Peyton" he said again now with the blonde in his arms. "What have you done…..Peyton!" worry had consumed him, and he could feel his eyes start to well up.

Then all of a sudden the blonde beauty fluttered her eyes open. "Thank god Peyt" Lucas said when he saw that she had woken.

"What…..where…..why are you here?" she said confusion evident in her voice.

"I'm home Peyton……I'm home for good."

The blonde started to move feeling uncomfortable within his arms. "Get off me!" she said and stood up.

"What's wrong Peyton? What were you thinking? You could have seriously hurt yourself."

"What's wrong? What was I thinking?" she replied angrily. "My Dad's never home, and then the one guy who said he would never leave me gets up and just leaves. What was I thinking? I just wanted to escape from it all, from the pain. I wanted to feel nothing even if it was for just a few hours."

"Peyton I'm sorry."

"How the hell does that make anything better?"

"I don't know Peyt I guess it doesn't. But I am sorry, you've got to believe me. I thought I was doing the right thing for everyone by leaving. I needed to change my ways, I didn't like who I'd become."

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter where you are, if you wanna be a better person you just do it. If you don't wanna hurt people then you don't"

"You're right I know that now."

"You should go" Peyton replied she was still angry, upset and she didn't want to hear his reasons anymore because there was nothing he could say to make her feel better.

"I'm not leaving you Peyton."

"You've done it before." she replied coldly.

"I'm not leaving Peyton, for all I know as soon as I leave you'll start on the vodka again."

"Fine but I'm going to sleep. What are you gonna do?"

"I'll sit in your chair, is that okay?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice."

She walked over to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

"Okay" he replied. He decided to phone his mom. After a few rings she picked up "Hello"

"Hi Mom"

"Oh hey Lucas"

"Did Keith tell you about me being at Peyton's"

"Yeah are you nearly done?"

"Well when I got here I found her passed out on the floor, she drunk a full bottle of vodka….so if its okay I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye on her."

"That's fine Luke I'll see you tomorrow."

"That was Lucas, he's staying at Peyton's she drank a full bottle of vodka."

"Okay well I best be heading back." Keith replied.

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yes. There's nothing to keep me here."

"Yes there is."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Me. I'm sorry about everything Keith…..I got scared…I have feelings for you but I was afraid to let you in. I haven't dated since high school and I've learnt to live without a man. So when you told me you loved me I just wanted to run because I didn't want to depend on a man again only to have them leave me all alone."

"I'm not like that Karen"

"I know but I was still scared…cause I haven't felt like this for a really long time."

He moved closer to her. "I love you Karen"

"I love you too" she replied and then he leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile back at Peyton's. "Peyt what are you doing?" he called she'd been in the bathroom for a while and he'd started to get worried.

"I'm almost done" she replied. Truth of the matter was she'd been cleaning the mascara from her face. And she'd also started to cry again because he had come home and she didn't know what to do. She still loved the guy but she was full of anger right now.

She emerged from the bathroom. "You okay?" he said.

"I guess…you know you can go home if you want I'm not going to do anything."

"I'm staying."

"Fine"

"Peyton" he sounded like he was going to start explaining himself and she really didn't want to hear anything he had to say right now.

"Please….not tonight I can't hear it right now. I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay but we've got to talk about things"

"I know but not tonight. One thing I've got to ask though how long are you gonna be here for."

"I'm home for good Peyton. I already told you that."

"I know but I needed to hear it again."

There were no more words after that, she fell asleep and he stayed awake in her chair watching her beauty. He stared at her for ages thinking how he could have hurt the one person in the world he cared about the most. He was full of guilt and it felt like his heart was breaking to see her in so much pain. Pain that he had caused….one thing he never wanted to do…yet he had. He had no idea how he was going to make it right with her….but he knew one thing he wouldn't give up trying. He eventually fell asleep in the chair after a few more hours of watching Peyton. He wanted to make sure that she'd be safe, he couldn't risk her endangering herself again.

**I hope you liked it. I'd like to say thankyou to everyone who has submitted a review I really appreciate it. I know this story is moving slowly but I don't want Leyton to get together too soon because I want Lucas to have to fight for her hence the name of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Pancakes**

The sun came beaming through the window and it woke Peyton from her peaceful slumber. She looked over to Lucas and couldn't help but smile. He stayed she thought. Deep down she still loved him but she was still angry and she didn't know if she could let him in again. She was so protective of herself when it came to letting anyone in. She took a big risk letting Lucas in and he ended up hurting her. It would take her a while to fully trust him again if ever. He was still asleep in her chair and she wondered how uncomfortable that must have been for him all night. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. Time for another day she thought and started to brush her teeth. She decided to have a shower, once finished she put a towel around her. She opened the bathroom door and went back into her bedroom.

"Peyton" Lucas said, waking from his sleep.

"Hey" she replied gripping tightly onto her towel "How'd you sleep that chair didn't look too comfy."

"I was okay."

There was silence. She didn't know what else to say and neither did he. She felt somewhat awkward stood there in just a towel with her skin and hair dripping wet, and he began to notice.

"I'll go make some breakfast while you get dressed" He said breaking the silence.

"O…okay" she replied. Checking he had gone she began drying herself and then picked out an outfit for the day.

Now downstairs Lucas was in the kitchen raiding Peyton cupboards for ingredients to make some pancakes. God she looked beautiful he thought remembering how amazing he looked in that towel, with her curly hair dripping wet. God how I missed her while I was in Charleston and I was only gone for a few days. I've got to make it up to her but how? She's not going to forgive me straight away or will she? Or maybe she'll have trust issues with me and she'll put up walls and keep me from getting in. I've seen the real Peyton she let me all the way in once…she let me in like no one else. I can't be just like one of her other friends cause I know her. She puts up a wall for them, she hides. I can't have her hide from me. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the beautiful blonde walk into the kitchen.

"Pancakes hey! Who knew Lucas Scott could cook"

"You'd be surprised" He replied. She stood there for a while and they shared a small glare. "So sit and enjoy" He said breaking the silence and the glare. She sat and began eating as did he.

"These are actually really good" She said after taking a few bites.

"What did you think I was gonna poison you?"

"You never know" She replied jokingly. They finished their breakfast in silence and both started to feel somewhat uncomfortable. He wanted to talk to her about everything. He wanted to explain himself and apologise for everything but something was telling him she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say. But he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Look Peyton we really need to talk."

"I know but we're gonna be late for school." she said wanting to avoid the whole subject.

"School can wait" He replied.

"I'm doing okay Lucas. Hearing what you have to say won't make anything better and I don't know if I'm ready to hear it."

"But I need to tell you everything."

"Well can't it wait until later"

"I guess but"

"That settles it then. I'm gonna go meet Brooke you should go home see your Mom, get a change of clothes."

"Okay" He replied defeated. He got up to leave.

"Lucas"

"Yeah" he said turning round.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For staying last night, for breakfast."

"Don't mention it. And just so you know I'm not going anywhere like I said last night I'm back for good."

Peyton made her way to Brooke's house so that they could walk to school together.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke said cheerily as she answered the door and saw her best friend stood there.

"Hey Brooke you ready for school?"

"Yeah" She said grabbing her bag. She linked arms with her best friend and they began the walk to school. "So how are you" the brunette asked.

"I'm good you?"

"Great as usual, so did that party do you some good last night then?"

"Not really but Lucas is home he turned up at my house last night and stayed with me."

"What! You waited until now to tell me he's home."

"Sorry I didn't know it was such a big deal."

"Are you kidding he's home Peyton. That means you two can finally get together or have you already got it together?" she said giving her the look (did you have sex look).

"Whoa no and I don't know if we're ever gonna get together."

"Is he home for good?"

"He says he is"

"Well then why not?"

"I don't know whether I can let him like that again, and you never know how long it will be until he decides to leave Tree Hill again."

"He said he's home for good Peyton, he's not one to break his promises. Plus you know you still have feelings for him."

"That's not the point. Maybe we're better off being friends."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"We're here" Peyton said trying to change the subject,

"Another say at school I would so rather be at the mall."

"Don't we all know it, I swear if you could, you'd live there" the blonde said giggling.

"Yeah you're probably right. But seriously you know you're not gonna be able to avoid Lucas all day."

"Its school there's like hundreds of people if I want to avoid him I should be able to."

"You have most of your classes with each other not to mention your lockers are right next to each other."

"God damn alphabet. I guess you're right I can't avoid him all day."

"You're gonna have to talk properly soon anyway."

"I know its just so complicated I would just rather avoid the whole situation."

"Well this is reality you can't avoid things forever."

"Wow Brooke Davis are you finished lecturing me."

"I am not lecturing you I am telling you what you need to hear."

Peyton starts to make hand actions as Brooke continuously talks.

"Hey" Brooke says and playfully hits Peyton's arm. They both laugh and then make their way into school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Avoidance gets you nowhere**

The school bell rang the first lesson had ended, Peyton began making her way to her locker. She wanted to avoid the broody blonde all day but she knew that would be very unlikely. Luckily they didn't have first period together so she hadn't bumped into him yet.

Meanwhile Lucas was walking down the corridor with Haley.

"I can't believe you're back Luke I'm so glad, I missed my best friend."

"I missed you too."

"You should have called me to let me know you were home."

"Well I would have but I went to see Peyton and I found her passed out on the floor after downing a lot of alcohol."

"Oh my god is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, don't tell anyone she's already mad at me. If she found out I was telling anyone there's no telling what she might do."

"Don't worry Luke I won't say anything. So what's going on with you and Peyton? You together yet?"

"No"

"Why not you're so meant to be together."

"Yeah but I don't want to rush things…she's not ready and I've got a lot of making up to do."

"You'll think of something. Well this is me." Haley said stopping outside of the tutor centre.

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Bye Luke."

Luke left Haley at the tutor centre and continued walking down the halls of Tree Hill High, thinking about nothing but Peyton. She seemed to take over his thoughts, it was always her, he loved everything about her, he wouldn't change a thing. Peyton was putting some books in her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned round thinking it was Brooke because she would often meet her by her locker, but when she did her eyes met his and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Oh…h…hey Lucas." she said feeling a little awkward and stunned at the sight of him.

"Hey you coming to next class?" He asked.

"Yeah"

So they began walking to their next class which they both had together. I managed the first period she thought hoping she wouldn't bump into him all day. I just want her to know how strongly I feel for her, but she seems distant with me.

"So you doing anything later?" He asked breaking the silence

Crap I'm not doing anything what shall I say? What shall I say? "Earth to Peyton."

"Oh erm nothing comes to mind." she replied after not being able to think of anything.

"Well do you fancy hanging out we could see a movie…or hang out at the River Court…or we could listen to some music at your place like we used to."

"I don't know."

"Come on why not?"

"Cause it's not like it used to be anymore." she replied strongly and then rushed into the classroom before he could respond. She sat down at her desk. He shortly entered the classroom but knew he couldn't say anything to her, it wasn't the right place. She saw him enter and immediately faced down and flicked through her book. It was kind of hard to ignore him all lesson when he was sat right next to her. She could feel his broody blue eyes on her but she didn't look at him, she couldn't. For the whole of the lesson both Lucas and Peyton couldn't concentrate, they could feel this tension between them in the room and thoughts of one another plagued both of their minds. The lesson seemed like an eternity for both of them until the bell finally rang. Peyton quickly grabbed her things stuffed them in her bag and rushed out of the door. He noticed how quickly she seemed to want to get away but he wouldn't leave it like this, he couldn't. He rushed after her. "Peyton….wait!" he said and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" she replied

"What's wrong Peyton?"

"I can't do this it's too hard."

"It doesn't have to be"

"You coming back doesn't just make everything better. You don't know what I went through or how badly I missed you and wanted to see you."

"I think I do Peyton."

"Oh yeah and how do you even have any idea?"

"Cause every single day I was gone I thought about you. I was hurting too Peyton…I missed you everyday. I missed you before I left cause things had gotten pretty bad between us. You have no idea how much I hate myself for everything I've done to you."

"I can't do this." She turned and started to walk away. He couldn't let her just walk away from it all, they had to deal with this, so without thinking he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and without hesitation he found his lips on hers. They shared a kiss…it took Peyton by surprise but she kissed him back. A few moments later she realised what she was doing and pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing…you can't just come back and kiss me hoping everything will be okay."

"I know that Peyton."

"No! I don't think you do."

"Look Peyton we really need to talk about this properly."

"I know but I'm gonna be late for class."

"Don't you think this is a little more important than school?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say we can talk about this properly. We can't avoid each other forever."

"Okay…..I'll meet you at the River Court after school." She turned and began walking away to her next class.

"Peyton."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

She smiled and then continued walking down the corridor to her next class. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore and then decided that he best make his way to class before he wound up in detention.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Friends Again**

School was over and this was the part of the day Peyton was dreading, usually she'd be happy school was over…but not today. Today she had to meet Lucas and they were going to talk things through properly, something she'd been trying to avoid doing ever since he got back. But he wasn't budging so she had no choice but to have the talk and get it over with. She wanted to know what he had to say…but a part of her thought it would be easier to never know…but she knew that there was no way that would ever happen so she continued making her way to the River Court. A part of her didn't want to go…a part of her was just going to go home…but she knew that if she didn't show he would just come and find her anyway so there wasn't much point. I'm here she thought. She saw Lucas sat facing the river. Her heart began to race, if she had her way she would just hide away forever but she knew he wasn't backing down and in this world you can't just hide from everything…this is what you call reality. Time to face it all she thought.

He heard footsteps and immediately spun around. "Peyton" he said cheerily. "I wasn't sure you'd show."

"I said I'd be here" she replied and sat down next to him.

"So look I know I've been an ass…to you…to pretty much everyone but believe that's all gonna change."

"How?"

"For a start I'm never gonna run away from my problems again…I know that gets you nowhere. But most importantly I want to put things right with you Peyton."

He looked into her pretty green eyes but she couldn't face his beautiful blue eyes right now so she looked down.

"Hey I mean it Peyton" he said lifting her face so that they could make eye contact.

"So why did you leave? Why'd you sleep with Nikki? Why did you hurt me?" she said moving her face from his hand. Her words were harsh but she needed to hear his explanation.

"I left because I thought it was the best thing at the time. I thought that if I left I would be sparing everyone I cared about anymore pain. I thought everyone would be better off without me. When it comes to Nikki I can't really make an excuse all I can say is I was hurt. I'd finished things with Brooke…I wanted us to be together but you called it all off…so I went to a bar got a little drunk and things just kinda happened. I'm not proud of what I've done if I could go back I'd change a lot of things but I can't. Why did I hurt you? Well that was the last thing I wanted to do. Hurting you was never my intention I care about you so much…you were the last person I wanted to hurt…and I am so sorry Peyt...please believe me."

After a few moments she spoke. "I believe you...and I forgive you."

"Thank you Peyton. But what does that mean for us?"

She thought about it and truth be told she didn't have a clue. She wasn't sure whether she could actually be with him anymore. After a few more moments of contemplating she spoke. "I guess that means we're friends again."

He was a little disappointed…he would always think of Peyton as more than just a friend. But he knew that he couldn't rush things with her otherwise she'd probably run off scared and he'd be even worse off than before.

"Okay" he eventually said.

They both got up and shared a sweet hug. I love that feeling of being in his arms again I've missed it she thought. I could stay like this forever…I forgot how good she smells he thought.

"So how about we go back to mine and listen to some music like we used to." she said breaking the hug.

"Sounds great" He replied….we're back to normal he thought.

**I know it wasn't very long but things will start to pick up in the next few chapters. Hope you liked it reviews are appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The One For Me**

Two weeks had passed and Lucas and Peyton were doing great at being just friends. He wanted more…he always wanted more, every time he was with her he wanted more…but he knew that if he pushed things too soon he would lose her forever and he wasn't prepared to take that risk, she was way too important to him.

She was getting used to the idea that he was back now and she enjoyed spending time with him. She wanted more than friendship too but she was scared because if he ever left again and they were together it would tear her apart. So she tried to bury her feelings and move on. Anyway he seemed to be doing fine at being just friends she thought maybe he's moved on too.

She was at school, it was lunch and she had been talking to a guy called Ryan. He was in her art class and they had been partnered up to do a project. They were talking and getting along really well. Lucas entered the cafeteria and he saw them talking. From where he was stood it looked like they were flirting. He became so jealous at that moment…he felt like she was slipping away from him and that there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't handle it so he just left…his heart was breaking. Haley saw him leave and went to follow him.

"I'll be right back" she said to Nathan.

"Okay babe see you in a minute."

She caught up with him and saw the sad look on his face.

"Lucas are you okay?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Me and Peyton"

"I thought you were getting along really well."

"We were…we are…its just I saw her talking to some guy and it seemed like they were flirting."

"You don't know that and if you're talking about Ryan that's her art partner…they were probably talking about their project."

"She's got an art partner?"

"Yeah she told me the other day."

"Oh"

"Yeah so you shouldn't jump to conclusions. How are things between you two anyway?"

"Well we're friends…but I want us to be more than that."

"You've got to talk to her Luke…cause deep down she still wants to be with you. I know she does…she's just scared."

"But I don't know how to get through to her."

"Is she worth all of this trouble?" Haley asked

"Of course she is…she's the one for me."

"Then you'll figure something out."

"You're right Haley I need to sort this out properly."

"Good! I'm sure that if she knows that you're not gonna leave again then she'll want to get together with you. You're just going to have to convince her."

"Thanks Hales I'll talk to you later."

"Okay good luck Luke"

The school day had ended, the rest of the afternoon all Lucas could think about was Peyton and how he was going to get her to listen and give them a chance. Peyton was walking out of school towards her car when she heard someone calling her name.

"Peyton"

She spun around "Hey Lucas"

"I haven't seen much of you today."

"Yeah I know I've been busy with my art project and then I had cheer practice."

"Are you doing anything later?"

"Not really why?"

"Well I was hoping I could come over."

"Sure….okay I'll see you later"

She got into her car and was about to drive off… "Hey do you want a lift?"

"Sure that would be great"

The ride home was fun, they listened to music which was a common interest for both of them. They talked like any two friends would and all the while Lucas didn't want the ride to end because he always had so much fun when he was around Peyton. But good things always come to an end as she parked the car outside of his house.

"Thanks for the ride Peyt. I'll see you later."

"No problem bye" she replied and then drove off. He watched her until he could no longer see her, then he went inside.

"Hey Lucas" Karen said

"Hi Mom"

Keith walked into the kitchen. Lucas was unaware that Keith and his Mom were dating. He thought Keith would've gone back to Charleston.

"Hey Keith I thought you would have gone back to Charleston by now, its been like two weeks."

"Me and Keith have something to tell you"

"I'm listening"

"Well I'm staying in Tree Hill for good"

"That great Keith. What made you change your mind?"

"That would be me" Karen said.

"We're together Luke officially." Keith said.

"Congrats I didn't see that coming I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks Luke that means a lot." Keith replied.

"Yeah thanks sweetie I'm glad you're okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it? I'm glad you two have finally got together."

"So how are things going with you and Peyton?" Keith asked.

"Well we're friends" he replied and his mother noticed the somewhat disappointment in his voice.

"I take it you want to be more than friends"

"Well yeah I do and I'm gonna go meet her later and tell her, I just hope she'll give us a chance."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Luke" Keith added.

"I don't know, she seems happy being friends I just don't want to spoil it."

"You can't keep your feelings bottled up Lucas it's not healthy." His mom said.

"I know…I just hope she takes it well."

"She probably just needs reassurance that you're not gonna leave again."

"I'm never gonna leave again I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Well then hopefully she'll want to be with you too…but if not there's other girls out there."

"Not for me. Peyton is the one for me. I know I'm young and you may think I'm crazy but I just know that there's no one else out there that could match up to Peyton. It's her…it's always been her."

"Then go get her"

An hour had passed and he decided that he best start making his way over to Peyton's. Tonight will either be the best or the worst day of my life he thought to himself. Either way everything is going to change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Not Giving Up**

He took a deep breath and walked into Peyton's house. She would never lock her door and no matter how long someone would knock she never seemed to answer, so he just walked in like he normally would, only this time something was going to change.

"Hey Luke" Peyton said sounding cheerier than usual as she flicked through her record collection.

"Hey. You seem happy"

"Yeah I'm having a rare moment where my life actually isn't sucking. Normally something bad happens to me or to someone I love and it creates loads of drama but not today. Today I'm happy." she replied smiling.

"That's great Peyt, I like to see you happy."

"Yeah me too. It makes a change."

He wanted to tell her how he felt he wanted her to know how long his heart had ached for her, but he didn't know whether now was the best time. She seemed so happy and he didn't want to take that beautiful smile off of her face. But how much longer can I keep quiet? How much longer can I hide from my feelings? She has to know and I can't keep bottling it all up, I have to tell her, I need to tell her.

"Lucas are you okay you look a little pre-occupied." Peyton said noticing the serious look on his face. "You know you can talk to me about anything" she added.

"It's just…"

"What?"

"We need to talk Peyt."

"Okay so lets talk" she replied oblivious to what he was going to say.

"I love you Peyton…so much and it's great that we're friends but…..I want us to be more than that."

"Oh" she replied not knowing what else to say. She sat down on the end of her bed and she was speechless. She thought he'd moved on by now, god knows how much she had tried to. He sat down next to her hoping for a response.

"Please Peyt…..talk to me"

"I…I…I don't know what I'm so supposed to say Luke."

"Peyton I know I let you down and you don't know how sorry I am. I know things between us never ran smoothly with the whole thing with Brooke but you have to know Peyton I meant everything I ever said to you. I still want everything with you Peyton. I always have. I won't give up on us Peyt I can't."

"Why not? Maybe what we had isn't worth trying to save. Maybe we're just not meant to be Luke. Maybe we're doomed. Maybe we're better off as friends did you ever think about that?"

"We had something Peyt and it was amazing, it was real. I've never felt anything so strong before and so of course it's worth saving. Yeah we get along as friends but you can't tell me that you never think about what it would be like to be more. I'll always want more Peyton. In my eyes we're meant to be together cause I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Peyton started to cry, she couldn't help it he raised his hand to her face and wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked down, she found it so hard to look at him, his eyes had such a strong effect on her.

"Hey" Lucas said softly and lifted her head up so that they could make eye contact. He didn't know what else to say so he just enjoyed the moment of staring into her beautiful green eyes. They both began to get lost within each other's gaze. She couldn't find any words that would match up to what he had just said and the gaze was so strong. She couldn't look away she wanted to but their eyes were in lock. Those crystal blue broody eyes they had an affect on her, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away. Suddenly something took over her, she wasn't thinking, she was so caught up in the moment that she leaned in and kissed him. He was startled at first but immediately started kissing her back. He raised his hand to her face and deepened the kiss. After a few more moments she pulled away.

"Oh my god" she said not quite believing what she'd done.

"What? What's wrong Peyt?"

"We can't…I can't do this Luke. You have to go." she said standing up and moving away from him.

"No Peyton listen to me please" he said as he moved over to where she was standing.

"I can't do this" she said crying and then she started to move away again but this time he couldn't just let her leave so he grabbed both of her arms so they were stood face to face. "I love you Peyton. I won't give up on us. I'll keep fighting for you Peyton."

She closed her eyes and started to shake her head. "Peyton look at me. I know you feel the same way. Please just let me in I won't hurt you again. I promise"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She knew he was right and she knew that he was getting to her again and she couldn't run. He wouldn't let her and she didn't know what to do. There bodies were so close and her heart was racing, he still had a grip of her arms. She would normally run away from these situations, she was never good at handling things like this, with dealing with her emotions but he was making her face it and she had know idea what to do. After a few more moments of standing within his grip she spoke.

"You're right…I love you Lucas." she whispered. His face lit up, he had finally gotten through to her and she was finally admitting her feelings for him, they could finally be together. He leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

**More UDs soon. Thanks for reading and to everyone who has reviewed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Never Gonna Leave You**

Have you ever wanted something so much that when you finally get it you don't know what to do. Apart of you thinks that it isn't real that it's all a dream but you wake to find that it is real, it did happen and you got what you always wanted. Well that's what I feel like. I finally got what I wanted, I got the girl, I got Peyton.

He had stayed at her house for a few hours and they shared kisses and listened to some music until it got to about 11 o'clock and she told him that he best go home before his Mom got worried. Now it was the next day and he woke up with a smile on his face. "Hey Mom, hey Keith" he said cheerily walking into the kitchen.

"You're in a good mood what's going on?" Keith asked

"I take it things went well with Peyton." His Mom said

"Yeah they did she told me she loves me too" he replied happily.

"I told you everything would work out okay."

"I know…so anyway I've got to get to school."

"What about breakfast?" Karen asked

"I'll grab something later." he said rushing out of the door.

"I've never seen him want to get to school so badly." Karen said puzzled.

"Well I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain blonde we both know." Keith replied.

"You know what? I think you're right" she replied and they shared a sweet kiss.

Meanwhile the school bell rang and all the students started to make their way into school for their first lesson. Peyton was walking down the hall when she heard a familiar voice calling her name "Hey Peyton" Lucas said running to catch up with her.

"Oh…hey Luke" she said nervously playing with her hair.

"You okay?"

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good" he replied and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away. He was in utter shock he thought that everything was okay between them but she wouldn't kiss him.

"What's wrong?" he asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Nothing I've got to go I'm gonna be late for class. I'll see you later." she replied and ran off to her art lesson. Her favourite lesson, a lesson she would usually enjoy, but all she could think of was him. Luckily he wasn't in this lesson with her so she didn't have to feel his presence but her mind was still plagued with thoughts of the broody blonde. "Peyton…..earth to Peyton"

"Oh…what?"

"Are you in there? You know I'm no artist and the only thing that makes this lesson bearable is talking to my best friend."

"I'm sorry I'm in a world of my own."

"You got that right are you okay?"

"I'm fine Brooke how's your project coming?"

"Not very well at least you got partnered up with a hottie." she said looking over at Ryan who was getting more paint.

"Well why don't you ask him out?"

"I might…but if I do he's mine. Peyton Sawyer stay away" she replied laughing even though she was deadly serious.

"Don't worry Brooke a guy is never gonna come between us again."

"Well that's good to hear P Sawyer. So what's going on with you?"

"Nothing" she said playing with her hair.

"Oh come on something's going on this is your fave lesson and you've been away with the fairies."

"Its nothing really."

"You're not fooling me you're my best friend I know when something's up. Is everything okay with you…and Lucas?" she said and noticed the blonde look down at the name Lucas. "Its Lucas isn't it what's going on?"

"Okay since its obvious you're not gonna shut up about this I'll tell you but you've got to promise to keep it to yourself."

"You know I will"

"Well Lucas came round last night and he told me that he loves me."

"Oh my god" Brooke interrupted

"And well I told him I loved him too."

"That's great Peyt its about time…so what's the problem?"

"Well he tried to kiss me this morning and I pulled away."

"Why you've finally got what you wanted for so long."

"I don't know"

Meanwhile Luke was sat next to Haley they had maths a subject they both hated. The teacher was always half asleep and they pretty much relied on each other to learn the subject. "You okay Luke? you're looking a little pre-occupied."

"Oh…its…nothing I'm fine…really."

"No you're not and you know I can always tell so why even try lying to me you know I can read you like a book."

"Okay it's Peyton."

"What about her? I thought you were gonna tell her how you feel."

"I did"

"And?"

"She said she loves me too"

"That's great Luke I'm happy for you."

"Yeah its great but this morning I tried to kiss her and she couldn't get away fast enough I think she's having second thoughts and I don't know what to do. I love her so much Hales. What if she's ashamed of me and that's why she didn't kiss me cause she doesn't want to be seen with me."

"This is Peyton we're talking about I doubt that is it. I'll talk to her and try to find out what's going on."

"You sure she'll talk to you I didn't think you were that close?"

"Well as a matter of fact we get along quite well. When you was with Brooke we spent some time together and we share some similar interests. And plus she helped me out with some problems I was having."

"What problems you never mentioned anything to me."

"Oh its nothing now, it was stuff with Nathan, you were to pre-occupied with Brooke and then Nikki and well you know."

"I'm sorry Haley"

"Don't worry about it."

"But I am sorry and I never want you to think you can't talk to me again. I've changed I'm a better person now."

"Okay"

The bell rang first period was over.

"I'll see you later Brooke" Peyton said grabbing her things.

"If you think you're getting away with telling me the real reason think again I'll be seeing you later you know…you can't get away from it that easily." she called but Peyton had already gone.

"I'll see you later Luke" Haley said leaving the classroom.

"Bye Hales"

Peyton was walking down the hall she stopped at her locker to grab a book. "Hey Peyton."

"Hi Hales."

"I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah I know I've been busy."

"So what's going on with you and Luke?"

"Excuse me?" Peyton replied a little shocked

"I know you're together or you were I'm slightly confused. He told me he tried to kiss you…what's going on Peyton? Don't you love him?"

"Of course I do." She replied

"Then what's the problem."

"If you must know I'm scared…I'm scared of letting him in. I'm scared that he might leave again and if he does everyone will know we're together and it'll be unbearable to have people gossiping about me. I mean everyone knows you and Nathan are married what would you do if he just upped and left. You'd be the talk of the school I don't want to have that happen to me. I'm not strong enough to handle that."

"But he loves you Peyton he's not going to leave."

"I love him too Hales. You have no idea how much but I'm still scared. He left once he can do it again. If we're together and he leaves I won't be able to cope. He might want to leave again and where will that leave me? Alone and broken hearted."

"Peyton" Haley said softly but then got interrupted

"Look I've got to go I'll see you later." she said and quickly walked off to her next lesson she didn't plan on letting that all out to Haley but she did and she couldn't take it back.

It was lunch Peyton was sat outside alone sketching hoping that she wouldn't run into Lucas or Brooke. She'd already poured her heart out to Haley and she didn't want to have to do it again.

Meanwhile Lucas was at his locker. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Haley said.

"Well I'm here" he replied a little confused.

"I spoke to Peyton"

"And what did she say?"

"She loves you Luke more than you know. She's just scared."

"But why? I mean I love her too so much."

"She's scared that you might leave again and then the whole school will know and she'll be Tree Hill High's gossip 'ooh Peyton sawyer can't keep a boyfriend satisfied' you know the drill. Anyway she's scared Luke she doesn't think she'll be able to cope emotionally if you left her."

"But I would never leave her"

"Well I think you best tell her that."

"Thanks Hales I'll see you later"

"Its okay Luke good luck"

He ran through the halls searching for the beautiful blonde, the love of his life. He couldn't find her. Where is she? Come on Lucas think. Outside she's gotta be outside he thought after running through the school like a mad man not being able to find her. There she is he thought seeing her sat at a table drawing like she normally would. So beautiful my beautiful Peyton he thought and continued running over to where she was sitting.

"Peyton" he gasped.

"Luke…what do you want?"

"I love you Peyton and I'm not gonna leave you."

"Luke I don't want to do this here."

He didn't listen instead he stood up on the table she was sat at "Can I have everyone's attention." he shouted and the rest of the school were now staring.

"Luke get down now" Peyton whispered tugging at his jeans.

"No I have something I need to say."

Peyton started to bury her head in her hands feeling so embarrassed. "Okay my name is Lucas Scott some of you know me some of you probably don't give a damn. Anyway I've been stupid cause I left Tree Hill a few weeks ago and I hurt the most important person in my life. That person being Peyton Sawyer whom most of you probably know I mean she is a cheerleader after all."

"Lucas stop"

"No Peyton I need to say this." He turned his attention back towards the crowd of students "But most of you don't know her, not the real her. I do and I count myself lucky cause god is she beautiful inside and out. I love this girl with all my heart and I let her down. I just want her to know and for everyone to know how much I love her." he looked back down at Peyton. "I love you Peyton, I'm in love with you I'm never going to leave again never, you have my word. That was the most stupid mistake of my life and I'll never make the same mistake twice. Please give us a chance. Say you love me too." And with that said he placed is hand out hoping she would grab it and she did. He helped her up. They were both standing on the table now, she looked out at everyone and laughed a little and then she looked back at Lucas. "I love you too." she said and he leaned in and they shared a kiss filled with emotion, love and passion. They could hear a few claps and people talking from the crowd of students but they continued kissing without a care in the world.

**Hope you enjoyed the UD. Thanks for reading let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Girls and Aww**

It was the next morning, Lucas had left his house to meet Peyton so they could walk to school together. The whole way there he couldn't stop smiling he was so happy. He knew deep in his heart that there was no one else for him and that they would work together.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Luke what brings you here? And why did you knock?" Peyton said after answering the door and gesturing him in.

"Well girlfriend I came to walk you to school. When it comes to knocking I don't actually know." he replied puzzled he would never usually knock.

"Girlfriend hey? I like the sound of that" she replied and they shared a passionate kiss.

"So you ready to go?" Lucas said once the kiss broke.

"Yeah" she replied grabbing her bag

So they began the walk to school hand in hand. "So you're quite the gentleman huh? walking me to school and all."

"Yeah we must be getting pretty serious." he replied teasingly.

"I guess we are" she said playing along.

"This is good isn't it me and you…us?" He said on a more serious note.

"Yeah…It's perfect"

"That's good to hear I just wanted to make sure. I know you've had your doubts but believe me you've got nothing to worry about"

"I know that now" she replied smiling and they both stopped walking and shared another kiss.

"Well looks like we're here" Luke said as they entered the school grounds

"Yeah another boring day, the only highlight is Art"

"I heard you were working on a project how's that going?"

"Really great actually. Ryan is really talented and we've both got the same vision for our project"

"Glad to hear it. This Ryan what's he like?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"What can't a boyfriend take an interest in his girlfriend's life?"

"I guess…but there's something you're not telling me"

"Okay you got me. I'm a little jealous I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it"

"Aww" she replied smiling

"The typical girl response where's the 'bless him'"

"I thought I'd leave that out. Look you have nothing to worry about I don't like him like that, and he hasn't shown an interest in me in that way. Besides Brooke's already got her eyes set on him and you should trust me."

"You're right and I do trust you. I just don't wanna lose you, you're my world." He replied and Peyton couldn't help but smile.

"You've got a way with words" with that said she leaned in and they shared another kiss

"You know we could blow school off"

"No way"

"Why not?"

"I used to get into that sort of trouble when I was dating Nathan"

"Oh really?"

"Yes and well I know my Dad isn't around much but the school still has a way of contacting him."

"Okay we'll have to get into trouble outside of school hours"

"Now you're talking" She replied and they both laughed and headed to their first class.

(A couple of hours later)

Brooke and Peyton were in art class talking. Brooke was pretty much letting her partner do all the work whilst gossiping with Peyton. She would also occasionally sketch a few fashion designs but when it came to her actual art project you'd be lucky if she knew what it was about.

"So P sawyer how's everything with broody? I heard his little speech yesterday it was so cute."

"More like embarrassing but everything is going great but he was a little jealous this morning."

"Really what about?"

"Ryan"

"Why its not like there is anything going on between you two, that boy is mine" she replied playfully looking over at Ryan who was getting more paint

"I know I told him I don't like him like that anyway we're fine he said he trusts me"

"Good so Peyton you talk to Ryan right?"

"Yeah we are working together who's you're partner again?"

"Don't ask me I've got no idea what our project is anyway back to the point could you do me a big favour?" Brooke said using her puppy dog eyes

"What do you want?"

"Well find out about Ryan see what kind of girl he likes, find out what he's into, whether he has a girlfriend"

"Okay since you're my best friend I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks you're the best"

"Brooke Davis"

"Yeah" She replied turning round

"I don't believe Miss Sawyer is your partner"

"I know but"

"But nothing get back with your partner and get to work"

"Fine" she replied. She gazed around the room and a few moments later spoke "Who's my partner again?"

"That would be me" a boy replied looking a little frustrated.

Meanwhile Lucas and Haley were sat together in English which was their favourite lesson especially for Lucas he loved to read and write.

"So how is everything with you and Blondie" Haley asked and Lucas laughed a little

"Great" he replied smiling

"Well you haven't stopped smiling all day so great must be well really great"

"It really is. How about you everything okay? You and Nathan doing okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine and well Nathan and I are as great as two married teens can be" she replied smiling

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you were ready to get married"

"Easy. I love Nathan with all my heart and well I guess I knew that there wasn't going to be anyone else for me cause no one could ever compare to him"

"Are we talking about the same Nathan?"

"Hey" she replied playfully hitting his arm "So why the sudden interest? you thinking of marrying Peyton?" Haley said jokingly but then noticed the serious look on Luke's face "You are aren't you?"

"I love her Hales and yes I want to marry her and like you and Nathan there's no one else out there for me but it's too soon for us."

"Why is it?"

"We've only just properly got together and I don't want to rush things there is plenty of time for us to get married in the future but one thing I do know is she is definitely my wife to be"

"Aww"

"What is it with girls and aww"

"I don't know I guess its just a girl thing"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - You're worth it**

The school bell rang, Art and English were over and it was now lunch time.

"So what did he say?" Brooke asked eagerly as they left the classroom.

"If you're talking about Ryan I haven't talked to him about you yet believe it or not we're actually enjoying our project"

"Okay point taken but when are you going to talk to him?"

"You're really into this one aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Well I might be able to talk to him later today, if not there's always art class tomorrow"

"Okay thanks"

"Well I'll catch you later B Davis"

"Okay see you at cheer practice" Brooke replied excitedly

"Whooo" Peyton said sarcastically

"That's the spirit" Brooke replied laughing and then turned away

Meanwhile Haley and Lucas were walking down the halls of Tree Hill High.

"So what you up to this lunchtime?" Lucas asked

"I said I'd go and meet Nathan. How about you?"

"I dunno I guess I'll see if I can find Peyt."

"Well I'll see you later" Haley said heading in a different direction

"Bye Hales"

Lucas continued walking down the hall towards his locker when he saw the beautiful blonde standing there. He walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes "Guess who"

"Very funny" she replied and she turned to face him "So what brings you here? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me" she said jokingly

"Really well actually I'm here for the same reason you are and that's to put some books in my locker, you see our names are next to each other alphabetically and well our lockers are also arranged alphabetically"

She playfully hit his arm "Okay I get it so you got any plans?" Peyton asked while Lucas put his books into his locker.

"Its lunch at school my plans are kinda limited why did you have something in mind?"

"Follow me and find out" she replied teasingly.

"Hmm sounds tempting"

"Oh you have no idea"

Meanwhile Haley and Nathan were sat outside eating their lunch. "So how are Lucas and Peyton doing I heard his speech yesterday"

"Their both great Lucas has even told me that she is definitely his future wife"

"That's a bit sudden don't you think?"

"Not really he's had a crush on her since like the 7th grade and he's been in love with her for like so long, but don't say anything to Peyton she has no idea about the wife thing and he said he doesn't wanna rush things"

"Its okay Hales my lips are sealed. I'm just glad that they're finally together"

"Really you Nathan Scott are glad your ex girlfriend is dating your brother"

"Yeah I don't feel that way about Peyton anymore I've got you now. And besides I knew how much she was in to him when I was with her and I still care for her a lot so I'm happy for her. Its about time she got someone who would treat her right cause I sure as hell didn't"

"You're a different person now."

"Yeah I know and that's because of you. I can't thank you enough Hales you've made my life so much better." She smiled at what he had just said to her and leaned in, they shared a passionate kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but can I join you?"

"Sure. Where's Peyton?"

"I dunno we kinda went in different directions after art I just assumed she'd meet me here" Brooke replied sitting down.

"Well Lucas is no where to be seen either so I guess wherever they are, they're together" Nathan said

"So Haley I have something to ask you"

"What do you want?"

"Well we're a cheerleader short Kelly's father got a new job and so they've moved and well I was thinking you could replace her permanently"

"What?! Brooke I may have filled in one time but I'm not a cheerleader."

"Please Haley it'll save me and Peyton having to hold tryouts"

"I dunno"

"Come on Hales you looked hot as a cheerleader and you could cheer me on at the games" Nathan added.

"I'll think about it" she replied

"I'm taking that as a yes" Brooke said standing up "I'll see you later I've got to recruit the rest of the squad I'll see you at practice after school don't be late"

Haley was left with a shocked expression on her face "Well I guess I'm a cheerleader" she said and Nathan smiled.

Meanwhile Lucas and Peyton had left the school grounds. "So much for getting into trouble out of school hours" Luke said

"I know I guess you Scott boys just have this effect on me" she replied "Come on" she added and grabbed his hand running.

"Where are we going?" He asked a little breathless from all the running.

"Swimming"

"What where?"

"I know this place its closed during the day but there's a way in"

"You sure about this?"

"Are you scared?" She asked teasingly

"No but what if someone sees"

"It empty until night believe me I've been here loads of times no one is going to see"

"Okay"

They continued running for a few more minutes until Peyton stopped "We're here" They snuck in through the back, she was right no one was here he thought it was a bit odd he had never come across this place before. While Lucas was lost in thought he hadn't even noticed Peyton removing her clothes (except for her underwear). All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted from the sound of a splash.

"Come on Luke" Peyton said feeling lonely in the pool. He didn't hesitate, he stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. "That's more like it" Peyton added and swam closer to him. She leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss. Then she splashed some water in his face.

"Oh if that's how you want it I'd swim for your life Sawyer" Luke said and they began a water fight. The water fight had eventually moved them towards the end of the pool. "This isn't fair you've got me cornered" Peyton said not wanting to give in. Lucas put his arms either side of her and leaned in for a kiss their bodies were now touching. "So shall we call it a draw?" Peyton asked

"Since it's you yeah I guess we can"

They were staring into each others eyes, he thought she looked so beautiful with her face and hair dripping wet. It was beginning to get intense they could both feel it yet they couldn't remove their eyes off each other.

"I love you Lucas"

"I love you too Peyton you have no idea how much"

"I think I do cause my feelings for you are so strong. I've never felt like this before."

"Me neither" With that said they shared another kiss but Peyton opened her eyes and noticed the time on the clock.

"Luke if we want to make it back to school we've gotta leave now" She said pointing to the clock. He looked to where she was pointing

"Crap."

He jumped out of the pool and offered his hand to help her out. They dried themselves off with some towels that were kept in the changing rooms. Peyton used the hand dryer to try and dry her hair a little and then she got dressed. "You ready Peyt?"

Luke called and then he saw her. "Yeah lets go"

Once outside he grabbed her hand and they ran all the way back to school. They ran for a solid ten minutes until they reached the school grounds.

"Great we're late" Peyton said noticing that nobody was in the quad.

"We'll just have to try and sneak to are class, if I'm not mistaken we've both got science" Lucas said smiling.

"Oh yeah the teacher is always half a sleep if we can make it down the halls without being seen we should be fine."

So they began walking down the halls of Tree Hill High hand in hand trying to be as quiet as possible. "Just round this corner and we've made it" Luke whispered. They turned the corner to find the principal.

"Well well well what do we have here. Miss Sawyer, Mr Scott if I'm not mistaken lessons started 20 minutes ago."

"Well you see we have an explanation" Peyton said

"Really and what might that be?"

"Well… umm… I… we"

"You can both think of an explanation in detention today after school. Now get to your lesson."

They hurried past the principal "Well so much for making it back we were so close" Luke said

"At least we'll be in detention together" Peyton added trying to look on the bright side "I'm sorry Luke" she added

"For what?"

"Well it was all my idea. I'm the one to blame"

"Don't be silly I wanted to come and I had fun. Its only a detention it was worth it."

"But I don't want your mom to hate me and think that I'm getting you into trouble."

"She won't. The school doesn't really contact parents unless its something major I doubt she'll find out and if she does well I'll make something up."

He took hold of her face in his hands and glanced down at her.

"I love you. You're worth all the trouble and more."

"You're sweet you know that?"

"I have my moments" he replied and they shared another kiss before heading back to class.

**Hope you liked it please review. Coming up Leyton detention!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Detention**

"So where were you at lunch and why did you and broody miss half of the lesson? Details please." Brooke said linking her best friend's arm whilst leaving the classroom.

"I'll see you after school Peyt" Lucas said interrupting

"Okay bye" she replied and he kissed her forehead and headed to his last lesson.

"Well? I'm still waiting?" Brooke said

"Oh we went swimming"

"Lemme guess the pool where we all used to go that's closed during the day"

"Yeah"

"So did you have fun?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"I'm gonna miss cheer practice tonight"

"What! you can't miss cheer practice" Brooke said disappointedly

"It's not like I'm choosing to, me and Luke got caught by the principal arriving late and well we've both got detention, I might be able to make it but I'll be late."

"I see, well don't make this a regular habit you're the best cheerleader we've got besides myself of course"

"Don't worry I'll try to stay out of trouble"

"Oh I forgot to tell you we don't have to hold tryouts anymore"

"Why is Kelly staying in Tree Hill now?"

"No I convinced Haley to be a cheerleader"

"Cool I couldn't be bothered with tryouts anyway"

"I know me neither"

Meanwhile Lucas decided to stop by Whitey's office before going to his last lesson.

"Hey Lucas what brings you here practice isn't till later"

"That's what I came to talk to you about I'm not going to be here for today's practice"

"Why in the hell not!"

"Well I've got detention."

"Detention!"

"I know its not a good reason but I promise it won't happen again"

"You best hope it doesn't. I need players who are committed to this team and to the game."

"I am coach I love this game so much it won't happen again I promise. I might be able to catch the end of practice but if not I'll see you tomorrow I've got to get to class"

"Okay"

The school bell rang last period was over, for most people this was a happy moment this is the part of the day where they could leave school but not for Peyton she had to stay behind an extra hour for detention.

"So Peyton I was hoping we could continue working on our project" Ryan said packing his school bag.

"I'd love to but I've got detention"

"Oh I see" he replied slightly disappointed

"You could stop by my house later if you want say about 6 o'clock"

"Sounds great I'll see you there" he replied

"Here that's my address" she said handing him a piece of paper

"Thanks bye"

"Bye Ryan"

Peyton continued packing her school bag and then headed out of the classroom. "Hey"

"God you scared me" Peyton replied not expecting to see Lucas

"I'm sorry so you ready for detention?"

"I guess" she replied and they walked down the hall hand in hand until they reached the empty classroom being used for today's detention. They opened the door to find a few students who were known for nothing but detention sat at the back of the class.

"Sign your names here" the unenthusiastic teacher said handing them the clipboard, and you couldn't blame him he had to spend his time sat in a classroom watching over students after school hours.

"This is going to be fun" Lucas said sarcastically

"No talking go and find an empty seat" the teacher said gesturing over to the desks. Lucas and Peyton sat next to each other.

"Right I want no talking. Since this is my free time I want silence I've got some important marking to do"

Lucas got a piece of paper and a pen out and started to write. Peyton thought he was doing work so she put her head face down on the table and got lost in a daydream.

"Psst"

Peyton lifted her head up to see Lucas holding a folded up piece of paper, she smiled and discreetly took it from his hand. She began reading.

'_Peyton you're amazing, I can't believe we're stuck in detention when I'd rather be kissing your perfect lips and gazing into your emerald eyes. I love you so much. Got any plans after school?'_

She grabbed a pen from her bag and began writing a note back once she'd finished writing she nudged his arm and passed him the note. He unfolded the piece of paper and began reading.

'_I love you too but Ryan's coming over to work on our project' _he looked slightly disappointed but he wouldn't give in that easily. He wrote a reply and passed it back.

'_No problem : ) I'll come over after, what time do you think you'll be done?'_

She wrote a reply and passed the note back.

'_Well he's coming over at 6 we've nearly finished so come over at 7. I can't wait xxx'_

He smiled and then whispered "I can't wait either". She smiled back and then they both got lost in each other's eyes. For Lucas and Peyton the hour went by quite quickly. They seemed to lose all sight of time whilst getting lost in each other's gaze. They were soon interrupted.

"Okay you've all done your time get going" the teacher said which immediately broke the eye locking session Lucas and Peyton had been in for the past 20 minutes.

"So if that's what detention is always like maybe we should get into trouble more often" Lucas said walking through the halls linking arms with the blonde beauty.

"Yeah it wasn't bad, so I said I would head to cheer practice"

"Yeah I said I would go to basketball practice"

"Cool so we're both headed in the same direction"

They continued walking down the hall towards the gym. They opened the doors to the gymnasium.

"Scott join in they're doing laps"

"Duty calls I'll see you tonight" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Peyton its about time I need your help"

"Okay just let me get changed and I'll be right back"

A few minutes later she emerged from the changing rooms in her full cheerleaders uniform.

"We need to get Haley up to speed, we've got the competition soon" Brooke said sounding very frustrated.

"Look Brooke this whole me being a cheerleader was all your idea I'm sorry if I'm not as quick as you when it comes to learning the routine but I've only been here an hour."

"Okay everyone needs to calm down" Peyton said "Lets break the routine down and learn a bit at a time. Brooke you go and practice with the rest of the squad I'll help Haley"

"Okay"

Another hour and both cheer practice and basketball practice were over. Peyton left the gym and caught up with Luke. "So you looked pretty hot out there" she said linking his arm

"You too cheerleader looks good on you"

"So you want a ride home?"

"Sure"

She dropped him off, they shared a kiss and he reminded her he'd be round at 7 o'clock.

**Hope you liked it. There is going to be some LP fluff for the next few chapters but then there is going to be some real drama. Thanks for reading reviews are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - I only have eyes for you**

As soon as Peyton got in she went straight to her room and made a space for her art supplies and project for when Ryan came over. She got changed out of her cheerleader's uniform and started to listen to music. She heard a knock at the door and looked at her watch, 6 o'clock already she thought. She went downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey Ryan come on in"

"Thanks."

"So I've got my half of the project upstairs along with all my art supplies."

He followed her up the stairs and they began working on their project.

"So Ryan I've got this friend Brooke and she likes you"

"Brooke. Oh isn't she the one who spends more time at our table than with her own partner."

"Yeah anyway she's a really great girl once you get to know her"

He didn't respond and she didn't want to push him and make Brooke sound desperate. They both continued working on their halves of the project. Peyton was pretty much done she was just adding the finishing touches.

"Well I'm done" Peyton said

"Give me another ten minutes"

"Okay"

Ten minutes later he spoke.

"Okay I think I'm finished"

"Great lets put it with my half and see what it looks like"

"Wow. It looks amazing, you're really talented." Ryan said

"Thanks you are too"

"So look Peyton about Brooke she may be a great girl but she's not my type."

"Why not? There's more to her than you think"

"That may be true but I like someone else"

"Oh okay. Is she anyone I know?"

"Yeah actually she is"

"Oooh is it someone on the cheerleading squad?"

"Yeah"

"Well who"

"It's you Peyton"

"What?" she replied in absolute shock

"I like you Peyton. I love how we both share a passion for art, and how you're so different from most girls" He leaned in and kissed her she pulled away.

"No Ryan I'm sorry I have a boyfriend"

Lucas had just arrived and began walking up the stairs and towards Peyton's room. He heard Ryan's voice so stopped and listened.

"Come on you can't tell me you don't feel it too"

"Feel what?"

"This connection and desire towards each other"

"I don't I'm sorry Ryan but I'm in love with someone else."

"In love we're like 17? Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"Cause I would never jeopardise what I have with Lucas, I love him. I think you should leave"

"Peyton don't be like that"

"I think she told you to leave" Lucas said walking into the bedroom. Ryan grabbed his half of the project and left feeling defeated.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Good"

"How much of that did you hear?"

"When he was asking you whether you felt 'it' too. Why was there more?"

"Not really. I don't understand where it came from though. I was trying to talk to him for Brooke cause she likes him and then this happens."

"You can't blame him for wanting to be with you, you're amazing"

She smiled and looked up into his eyes "Well I've only got eyes for one guy"

"Well who might this lucky guy be?"

"Oh I think you know him" She leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

"So I was thinking now that we're together officially we could go out on our first proper date"

"Dates are for getting to know people better we kinda already know each other pretty well"

"I know but despite how well we know each other we've never been on a date before and I want to treat you. You deserve it."

She smiled and kissed him again "Is that a yes?"

"Of course. So when and where?"

"How about tomorrow night"

"Sure, but where are you taking me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see"

**Thanks for reading please review they mean a lot. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - A night to remember**

Peyton was walking down the halls of Tree Hill High when she felt someone link her arm. "You're the best friend ever" Brooke said all cheerily

"Why?"

"Ryan asked me out"

"He did?"

"Yeah thanks so much Peyton anyway I've got to get to class but I'll let you know how it goes." Brooke said leaving Peyton at her locker

"She seems happy" Lucas said

"Yeah Ryan asked her out"

"What! After last night?"

"I know I don't know what to do. I mean do I tell her he came on to me or not? She might not believe me, she might think I'm jealous or something"

"But you're not"

"I know but after everything that happened with you, Brooke might see it differently"

"Well maybe you should leave it then. I mean he's a good guy really, he might just want to get over you"

"I know I just don't want Brooke to get hurt"

"I'm sure she won't, she's strong and besides maybe he likes her, you were trying to get him to give her a chance so maybe he thought why not"

"You could be right"

"I'm sure everything will be fine so stop worrying and don't forget about our date tonight" he said kissing her forehead.

"Where you taking me?"

"Like I said last night it's a surprise"

"But I want to know"

"You'll have to wait and see" he replied teasingly.

School had been over for a few hours and it was nearly time for Peyton's date with Lucas. She was rummaging through her wardrobe searching for something to wear. An hour later and she was ready, she heard a knock at her door so went to answer it.

"Hey you look…..wow" Lucas said

"Thanks you look great too"

"This is for you" he said handing her a single red rose

"Thank you"

"So you ready?"

"Yeah, so where are we going?"

"You'll see"

They walked for around twenty minutes and ended up on the beach. They walked along the beach until they reached a blanket covered in rose petals and a picnic basket.

"You're so sweet you know that" Peyton said after seeing all the trouble he had gone through.

"You're worth it"

He sat down and held his hand out for her to join him which she gladly took. They sat in each other's embrace staring up at the stars.

"So what's in the basket then?" She said opening it up "What's this?" she said grabbing a CD.

"I made it for you, it's full of songs that remind me of you"

"Hinder Lips of an Angel?"

"Well think about it I was with Brooke but all I could think about was you"

"Okay what about Yellowcard only one?"

"Simple really you're my only one I let you go, I let you down but you gave me another chance, you'll always be my only one"

"Okay but what about Dashboard Confessional Hands Down?"

"It was playing in your car when you almost ran me over"

She smiled "I can't believe you remembered that"

"How could I forget it was the first time you actually looked at me, I thought it would have gone better but it was still the first time"

"I guess I was a little mean to you"

"I liked the challenge"

They enjoyed some food and then they laid together and gazed at the stars in each other's arms. Peyton felt so happy in his arms, she loved the feeling of being in his embrace it made her feel so secure and safe like nothing could ever hurt her again. Any doubts she might have had about being with Lucas vanished after hearing everything he had just said. She still found it hard to believe that he remembered the song that was on in her car, but it just strengthened her love for him.

"Lucas"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

He smiled nothing made him happier than hearing those three words from the girl he cared so deeply for "I love you too"

"But I mean really love you. I'm in love with you and it scares me sometimes I can't imagine my life without you in it. I've never felt like this before."

"You don't have to be scared Peyt cause I'm not going anywhere"

"I know but its still a scary feeling I've never needed anyone the way I need you"

"It's okay to need people Peyton and I need you just as much as you need me. I am hopelessly in love with you too"

She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes, her eyes had began to water and a single tear fell down her cheek. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and smiled at the beauty before him. This was the real Peyton, the one with no walls to protect her and she was beautiful. She puts walls up for most people but not for him, and if she does, she knows he'll break through them. She leaned down and they shared a slow sensual kiss which eventually became filled with more passion and desire.

After another hour of gazing at the stars, Lucas walked Peyton home.

"I had a great time Luke"

"Me too…I guess I'll see you at school"

"Or you could stay here"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm all alone it'd be nice to have someone here for a change. But what about your mom?"

"I'll phone her, I'll say I'm staying at one of the guys"

Lucas phoned his mother and then followed Peyton up the stairs. They entered her room and both immediately started kissing. Peyton began tugging at his shirt, he knew where this was leading. They'd both waited for so long that now it was about to happen it seemed surreal. The kiss broke and Lucas spoke "You sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything. Just one minute…..that's better" she said putting the mixed CD on that he had made for her. They both continued kissing, ripping each other's clothes off, and they made love for the first time, and it was definitely a night they would both remember.

**So this chapter was basically fluff and the next one will be as well but then the drama is going to start. Thanks for reading and to everyone who reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Perfect Happiness**

The sun beamed through the window of Peyton's room illuminating her face. She was still fast asleep, Lucas on the other hand had just woken up finding his face in curly blonde hair. He rubbed his eyes and just smiled admiring this moment of perfect happiness with the one true love of his life. He could hear her breathing and couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have her. He was so grateful to her for giving him that second chance. He just began to realise the fact that they had finally slept together. They had come close twice and he will never forget either times. He tried not to wake her so he just enjoyed the moment of watching how peaceful she looked. With all the pain and heartache she has been through he was happy that she was finally happy. He was happy that he was what made her happy, he would never hurt her, never again. He of all people knew about what she'd been through and he'd do anything to take all the pain away. He'd rather he went through the pain than her. Another half an hour and she began fidgeting, she turned around and found her face in his chest and his crystal blue eyes staring down at her.

"Hey beautiful" he said

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long I've just been admiring your beauty"

She smiled "Well how about you admire me in the shower" she said grabbing his hand as they made their way to her bathroom.

(Later at school)

Peyton was putting some books in her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Brooke.

"Hey Brooke how'd it go last night?" she asked remembering she had a date with Ryan.

"Oh my god it was so great. He seems so caring you know. Anyway he asked me out again"

"That's great Brooke I'm happy for you" Peyton replied she was still a bit weary of his intentions but Brooke seemed so happy so she put her worries aside and was just happy for her best friend.

"So how are you P Sawyer I mean you look happier than usual"

"I'm fine"

"Something has happened and as your best friend you should tell me" Brooke replied she couldn't help but want to know everything.

"It's nothing really"

"It's obviously something and my guess is it has something to do with a certain broody Scott" Brooke said and noticed the smile on her face as she said the last two words "See you're so obvious P Sawyer"

"Okay we went out on a date"

"And…..?"

"And nothing"

"You're such a bad liar Peyton. You had sex didn't you?" Brooke said and knew the answer was yes when she saw the look on Peyton's face "Tell me I'm wrong" she said wanting her to admit it.

"Fine you're not wrong"

"So how was it? I mean I don't want all the details but was it what you expected?"

"It was……perfect. I mean we waited so long."

"Aww I guess it was worth the wait, you seem so happy"

"I am it's weird I've never been so happy. I'm glad we waited I think that's what made it feel so much more special"

"Do you think I'll ever find what you two have?" Brooke said. She was happy for her best friend but she wanted that feeling too.

"Of course you will Brooke and believe me it will be when you least expect it. And when you do find it never let it go"

Meanwhile Lucas was in the gym making baskets when Nathan walked in. "Hey man what's up?"

"Not a lot" Lucas replied making another shot. "What about you?" he added as the ball went through the net.

"I'm fine, me and Haley are great what about you and Peyton how's that going?"

He smiled "Couldn't be better"

"That good huh?"

"Yeah it really is"

"I'm happy for you, Peyton deserves someone like you. I know I messed her around I didn't deserve her."

"Thanks….I'm happy for you too"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Haley I know I wasn't very supportive at the beginning of your relationship but she's happy and I know that is down to you."

"Thanks man, so how about a little one on one?"

"Sure I can kick your ass again" Lucas replied and they both played a game of basketball.

It was the end of the school day and Peyton was walking to her car listening to her ipod. Lucas was calling after her but she couldn't hear him. He ran and finally caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and she automatically flinched. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and spoke.

"Jesus you scared the crap out of me!" she said after realising who it was

He laughed "Sorry! You should think about turning your music down"

"As if that's gonna happen" she replied and they both continued walking together. He stopped and grabbed her hand to stop her from walking. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" she asked a little breathlessly as the kiss broke

"Do I need a reason?"

"No" she replied smiling and then leaned in to kiss him.

"I missed you" he said

"We've only been a part for a few hours" she replied laughing slightly.

"A few hours too many"

"You want a ride home?" Peyton asked

"Sure" he replied and they both got into the car. She pulled up outside his house.

"So I guess I'll see you later" she said

"How about you come in instead" he suggested

"I dunno"

"Come on my Mom's at the café I'm all alone" he replied giving her his puppy dog eyes.

She smiled "Come on then" she replied getting out of her car, she could never resist those eyes of his. They walked into his bedroom through the side door. She sat down on his bed while he put his school bag away.

"I've got something to show you" he said joining her on the bed

"Oh yeah what?" she replied. He grabbed a white cardboard box from under his bed.

"I just wanted you to know that I never forgot about you never"

"I know you didn't Lucas, you leaving I forgave you a long time ago I love you" she said and they shared a romantic kiss.

"I know but in this box is everything that you ever gave me, and things I wanted to give to you." he handed the box to her, she carefully removed the lid and was amazed by what she saw. The box was full of old photographs of her and of both of them together. It had the sketches she gave him in it. It had the CD's she made for him in it and CD's he had made for her, but what shocked her the most was the letters all addressed to her, letters he never had the courage to send.

"Lucas" she whispered and tears started to fall from her eyes, he wiped them away with his thumb.

"It wasn't meant to make you cry" he said

"I know but they're tears of happiness. I love you so much Lucas"

"I love you too that's why I wanted you to know I never forgot about you, even when I was with Brooke, even when we broke up, and especially when I went away. I thought about you everyday"

She smiled and leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss which soon turned more passionate. Before they knew it they had both gotten caught up in the moment and started to remove each other's clothes. They made love. Afterwards they both laid together under the covers, she had her head resting on his naked chest. The room was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable it was perfect all they could hear was each other breathing. Lucas broke the silence "I've never been so happy"

She smiled and then lifted her head from his chest, she leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss "I know the feeling" she replied and then she laid back down. They stayed like that for another hour just enjoying being in each other's presence.

**Hope you liked it but drama is one the way. Thanks for reading and to everyone who reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - True Colours**

Meanwhile that night Brooke was out on a date with Ryan, he took her to a fancy restaurant. Once they had finished their meals they started to walk home. It was getting late and before Brooke knew it Ryan had pulled her down an alleyway and started to kiss her passionately. He began tugging at her top and running his hand up and down her leg which made her start to feel uncomfortable.

"Ryan that's enough" she said not wanting to rush into things she hardly knew the guy she thought. He didn't listen he continued kissing her. She began struggling but he was a lot heavier and stronger than she was.

"Get off me!" she shouted

He still didn't listen so she screamed as loud as she could for help. Fear was evident in her voice, she couldn't describe how scared she was, she was seeing a side of Ryan she never thought existed. "She said get off her" a familiar voice shouted and then punched Ryan who fell to the ground.

"Oh my god Jake! Thank you thank you so much" Brooke replied and Jake wrapped his arms around her while she cried. He walked her home and made sure she was okay.

It was the next morning Lucas and Peyton were walking into school and stopped at their lockers. Brooke walked up to Peyton and Peyton immediately could tell something was wrong.

"Oh my god Brooke what's wrong?" she asked pulling her friend into an embrace.

"Ryan"

"What happened?" she asked concern evident in her voice

"He…he tried to rape me" she said through sobs

"He did what!" Lucas said angrily.

"How did this happen?" Peyton asked

"He took me out for a date and then before I knew it he had dragged me into an alleyway"

"That bastard wait until I see him" Lucas said getting more angrier by the second. He still cared about Brooke and he was extremely mad bout this guy and the fact that it could have been Peyton if he didn't turn up at her house that day.

"Lucas calm down. How did you get away?" Peyton asked turning her attention back to her best friend.

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Jake"

"Jake?" she replied shocked that he was back in town

"Yeah he's back"

(Later at lunch)

Lucas and Peyton were sat in the quad eating their lunch.

"I can't believe what happened" Peyton said still trying to get her head around it all

"I know I didn't think he was capable of that" Lucas replied

"You know the scary thing is that it could've been me"

"Don't say that" Lucas replied. That thought had already crossed his mind and he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to his beloved.

"But it could have. That day we were all alone in my bedroom…if….if you didn't show up" she started to cry a little she couldn't believe she thought he was a good person and she couldn't stop thinking about how scared Brooke must've been.

"Hey you're okay I would never let him do anything to hurt you" he said pulling her into a hug.

"It's all my fault" Peyton said and started to cry again.

"No its not Peyton how were you supposed to know he was a psychopath" Lucas replied.

"I should've sensed something. I was worried about Brooke dating him but I never said anything its all my fault."

"Don't say that Peyton, even if you did say something its Brooke she would still have gone out with him she's the kind of girl who likes to experience things for herself regardless of the consequences"

"I know I'm being stupid I just can't help but feel a little guilty"

"Well you shouldn't feel that way Peyton…you have nothing to feel guilty about"

"So Jake's back huh?" Peyton said changing the subject and drying her eyes

"Yeah" Lucas replied and looked down

"What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the sudden change in his mood

"It's nothing Peyt"

"No its definitely something I know you too well. Come on spill"

"Well Jake's back"

"And….."

"Well I know you two were close when we broke up and"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss once the kiss broke he spoke "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I guess not"

"Look I'm not gonna lie we were close he helped me deal with the heartbreak I was going through but we were friends and nothing more." she said trying to reassure him

"But you were sad when he left" he replied

"Yeah because we had become really close and he was like my only friend at the time, me and Brooke weren't on good terms, we had broken up but I promise you I love you and only you"

He smiled and then pulled her in for another kiss. "I'm sorry I was being stupid. I just don't wanna lose you" he said once the kiss broke

"You will never lose me, my life doesn't work without you"

Peyton and Lucas continued talking until a few moments later when Brooke and Jake arrived at the table and joined them.

"You okay B. Davis?" Peyton asked pulling her into a side hug

"Yeah I'm okay"

"So what's happening with Ryan?" Lucas asked

"We went to the police station and reported him they said they'll let us know when they catch him" Jake replied

"That's good" Peyton replied.

"So Peyton how are you I feel like we haven't talked in ages" Jake said

"That's because we haven't" she replied

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"So how long you staying for?" Peyton asked

"I'm back for good"

"Oh…what about the whole Nikki wanting Jenny"

"She lost interest and told me that she didn't care enough to carry on fighting for her" Jake replied

"Oh" Peyton replied shocked

"I know some mother but she's done me a favour cause now I can come home where I belong"

"Yeah we're glad you're back"

"So what have I missed?" he asked and Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all looked at each other.

"Well Nathan and Haley got married" Brooke said trying to get involved in the conversation, anything to take her mind off the previous night.

"What?" he replied shock evident in his voice.

"Me and Peyton are dating" Lucas added

"…..Good….I'm happy for you" he finally replied. The truth was he had grown to really like Peyton and he missed her while he was gone but they were never actually together so he was happy that she was happy. "Anything else?" he added

"Nothing else worth mentioning" Peyton replied after not being able to think of any other significant events.

(Later after school)

Peyton had dropped Lucas off at home and had just arrived back at home. She made her way up to her bedroom and was shocked by what she saw.

"Hi Peyton" it was all she heard, after that everything went dark.

**Okay so I know cliffhanger! But I promise there will be another UD soon so please review and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Obsession is a dangerous thing**

Have you ever wanted something so badly that you would do whatever it takes to get it regardless of the consequences or how much pain you might cause to others. This is the feeling that Ryan was experiencing right now as he sat in a chair waiting for her to regain consciousness. He had gagged her and tied her to a chair, he didn't want to physically hurt her but he had to, it was the only way he could get her to listen. He punched her once and she fell to the floor, rather than causing her more pain he gave her a sedative and then tied her to a chair. Now all he could do was wait, wait for the curly blonde to wake up, the one girl who he couldn't take his mind off. He thought that by dating Brooke the obsession he had gained over Peyton would disappear or lessen but it didn't. He thought that by dating Brooke maybe Peyton would realise he was boyfriend material, but she didn't. This not only upset him but it made him angry and seeing her with Lucas everyday only added to the anger and the rage he was trying to control.

She felt dizzy she started drifting in and out of consciousness until finally her eyes opened fully. "Oh good you're awake" she heard. The voice seemed familiar but she couldn't quite make it out. She couldn't see anything the room was dark. She started panicking as she realised she was trapped, she couldn't move her hands and she couldn't speak, her eyes wandered left, right, up and down, she desperately tried to make sense of what was happening but to no avail. She could feel blood on her nose and lips and then suddenly the light flicked on and in some way she wished it never had because what she saw only terrified her more. The four walls of her bedroom were covered in photographs, photographs of herself, she could no longer see the red coloured paint of her walls it was all her. She couldn't believe that somebody could take this many photographs without her realising. Then he stood in front of her and her eyes widened in fear. It started coming back to her, the last thing she remembered 'Hi Peyton' and then his fist connecting with her face.

"I'm sorry about the sedative it was the only way" he spoke and he sounded calm like what he was doing was normal. "I didn't want it to come to this Peyton but you left me no choice" he added and she was just confused even more, she had no idea what he was talking about. She had done nothing wrong so how did I leave him no choice she thought. He stroked the side of her face and she flinched at his touch. "Now that's not nice Peyton" he spoke her action angered him more. He removed the gag from her mouth and she screamed as loud as she possibly could. He quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Do that again and the gag goes back in" he said and his tone and the look in his eyes scared her so she did as he commanded.

"Ryan please….let me go" she said her voice low and frightened.

"No! I can't do that" he replied angrily and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Why? ….. I won't tell anyone" she said pleadingly.

"Don't you understand Peyton I can't just let you go. I've liked you for a long time now long before we ever got partnered for the Art project."

"If you like me so much you've got a funny way of showing it" she replied anger evident in her voice.

"Okay the gags going back in" he said and roughly gagged her mouth again. His touch made her feel sick and there was nothing she could do about it. She wished she had gone over to Luke's instead of coming home his touch always made her feel safe, but she didn't she came home and this was the result of that choice.

"I think you've talked enough. Now you can listen to me" he said sitting in the chair opposite her. The look in his eye frightened her the most it was as if he was a totally different person from the one she thought she knew. It was as if something had possessed his body. In art class they always had a laugh and joke together, she never once thought he was capable of this.

"You see I tried to do things right but you rejected me that day and for who oh yeah Lucas" he said and his anger showed more when he spoke the name Lucas. "You could do so much better than him Peyton. Don't you see you're better than him, we're better than him. We're supposed to be together Peyton, you and me why can't you see that?" he asked and all she could do was listen she was unable to speak with the gag in her mouth. "I dated Brooke I thought that would end my feelings for you or make you realise that I was boyfriend material but it didn't. Can't you see how much I love you Peyton?" he asked his hands pointing around the room covered in photographs. This isn't love was what she was thinking, how could somebody do something like this to someone else if they truly loved them. The pain and the fear he had caused her wasn't out of love, more like obsession. All of a sudden a ringing noise filled the room, it startled Peyton. It was coming from the pocket of her jacket it was her cell phone. He got up from the chair and stormed over towards Peyton he grabbed the phone from her pocket and the name flashing on the screen angered him.

"Lucas!" He screamed and Peyton's eyes widened. She so desperately wanted him to find her and him phoning her gave her that glimmer of hope even if it was a slim chance that he would turn up it was still something. "So I wonder what he's calling for? I guess we'll never know" he said and pressed a button diverting the call to voicemail. Lucas pulled the phone from his ear disappointed that she didn't answer. He found it a little strange she would always answer his calls always. Her not answering just made him worry, he couldn't help but worry Peyton was everything to him.

"So there's something I've got to ask you Peyton what is it about him?" Ryan said referring to Lucas "Come on what is it?" he shouted. "Oh silly me you can't speak with that in your mouth" he said and removed the gag from her mouth once more. "Now you can speak what is it?" he asked but to her it was more like he was demanding a response.

"I…he…I" she said not being able to string a sentence together he made her feel so nervous and scared that she found it hard to put her words together.

"Spit it out!"

"I love him" she shouted back and his anger only grew.

"No you love me!" he shouted grabbing onto both of her arms and staring deep into her eyes. She tried to look away but he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him "Our love is forever" he whispered into her ear, stroking her hair and then he forced his lips onto her hers. She refused to kiss him back, she couldn't he made her feel physically sick. His eyes were closed, he could tell she was trying to resist the kiss so he moved his hand onto her face trying his best to deepen the kiss but she wouldn't let him her eyes were open and she saw his finger so with all her might she moved her mouth from his and bit it and he screamed in pain. He soon recovered a bite to the finger wouldn't stop him, her actions made him extremely angry so he slapped her across the face. She didn't cry she refused to let him see her cry.

"See why did you have to make me do that?" he shouted.

"I didn't you chose to do it" she replied her voice empty. She kept trying to break her hands free but Ryan knew what he was doing when he tied the rope. However, she didn't give up trying no matter how hopeless it seemed, she had to try for once in her life she felt like she had something to live for and that something was Lucas, he was the highpoint in her life and she wasn't ready to give up on her future with him. He stroked her cheek where he slapped her wanting to ease the pain but she wanted nothing more than for his hand to be as far away from her as possible, his touch sent a sickening feeling through her entire body.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Peyton its just you make me so…and I love you so much" he said calmly for a change. "I get that you think you love Lucas, he's the first guy to treat you right but what you feel for him it isn't love Peyton its all an illusion. He's more of a friend that's the love you share for him. The real love you have in your heart that's for me I know it is"

She shook her head "No what you're feeling is an illusion" she replied.

"Then there's only one thing I can do about that isn't there" he said that psychotic look back in his eyes "You refuse to admit that you love me then I'm gonna have to make you feel it" he added and she knew what he was thinking, and she couldn't let that happen she couldn't let what he tried to do to Brooke happen to her. She would never want sex with another man not when she has Lucas.

"No please Ryan no" she pleaded and saw that he wasn't going to listen so she started to scream as loud as she could. He had to make her shut up so he put the gag back in her mouth and then he was about to untie her as he wanted to move to the bed but he heard a noise from downstairs.

"Peyton" it was Lucas a look of relief swept across her face but she was also scared for him Ryan wasn't stupid and was far from weak.

"Looks like loverboy is here" he said to Peyton and then he hid in her closet.

Lucas checked downstairs and she was no where to be seen so he guessed she'd be in her room drawing like usual. He made his way up the stairs and towards her bedroom he walked in and saw her tied to a chair. He ran towards her "Oh my god Peyton are you okay?" he asked worry evident in his voice. She saw Ryan approaching from the closet and her eyes widened she tried to make a noise to warn him and it worked he turned around and punched him in the face, then the stomach everywhere he could over and over until he fell to the floor and didn't move. He then ran back over to Peyton. He dialled 911 on his cell and then removed the gag from Peyton's mouth, untied her waist and then tried to untie her hands. "Lucas hurry up" she said she was so scared she just wanted to get out of the house.

"I'm trying" he replied, he felt so bad that this had happened he should never have left her alone not when he knew what he was capable of.

"He's moving" she screamed fear overtaking her. He got up and got into another fight with the psycho. Peyton continued trying to break her hands free, Lucas had loosened the rope so she tried and tried. Lucas kept punching Ryan, but what Lucas didn't notice was the shocker Ryan had in his other hand. Ryan saw his chance and shocked him continuously. Peyton's eyes widened he was going to kill him if she didn't do something. Seeing Lucas on the ground helpless being shocked over and over gave her the motivation she needed as her hands finally broke free from the rope. She didn't know what to do so she just grabbed the first thing she could see which was a heavy lamp and smashed it over his head. This stopped him from shocking Lucas but to Peyton's surprise it didn't harm him enough if at all. He turned his head around to face her and she ran out of room towards the stairs. He immediately followed after her grabbing her leg making her fall to the ground, he dragged her for a while but she managed to kick him back and get back to her feet. However this didn't phase him as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up towards the door frame, his kissed her and she again refused to kiss him back, he licked her lips and then violently threw her on the bed. He then shouted "There's only room for one guy in Peyton's life" he was about to get on top of her and finish what he had intended to do but Lucas rose from the ground and replied "No way" he then charged with all his might which sent him flying threw the window and onto the front garden. Peyton got up and slowly looked out of the window, seeing his body there scared her just as much. Lucas pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair over and over kissing her forehead continuously. They made their way downstairs as they heard police sirens. They went outside and the police officer spoke. "Where is he?"

"Right over here" Lucas replied directing the police towards the grass outside of Peyton's bedroom window. He was shocked to find him gone "What the? He was right there" Lucas said not quite understanding how he had gotten away. Lucas saw Peyton panicking so he pulled her into his arms again.

"What's the guy's name?" the officer asked

"Ryan Carter. He was reported this morning because he tried to rape my friend and now he was trying to do the same to my girlfriend" he said looking down at the girl who was shaking in his arms.

"We'll send a search team out looking for him and miss I know this must be a terrible ordeal for you but we really need a statement from you as soon as possible" the officer said in a sympathising tone. She couldn't speak all she could do was nod.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Let me in, let me heal your pain**

It was the next day, Peyton and Lucas had been to the police station to give their statements and the police team were still looking for Ryan. Peyton really didn't want to go over what had happened again, it was an extremely painful experience and she just wanted to forget about it but the police asked so many questions needing all the information they could possibly get. Therefore she found herself going through it all, every touch, every word, every last detail. She broke down a few times during the questioning and needed a few breaks but she got there in the end. The police reassured her that they would do everything in their power to find him but she wasn't so sure and wouldn't be convinced until she knew they had actually caught him.

She had stayed at Luke's, she couldn't face going back into that house, every noise, shadow any slight movement or sound startled her. Lucas refused to let her stay in that house alone, this whole ordeal made him that much more protective over her. Karen was more than happy for Peyton to stay she couldn't believe what she had been through, a girl so young not even 17 and already she had been through so much.

Peyton decided to go to school, she wasn't sure whether she was ready but she couldn't sit in Luke's house all day doing nothing at least if she was at school she would be around people rather than alone with her thoughts of last night still fresh in her mind. She wanted to move on from it all, but she couldn't not while he was still out there. She wanted to let Lucas in she really did but the whole experience made it too difficult. She was walking down the halls of Tree Hill High heading towards her locker, so far she was doing quite well, she had managed the first two lessons without freaking out. The corridors were full of students and they all turned their attention to her, she could hear whispers obviously things didn't stay quiet in Tree Hill for long. She couldn't bear it, lockers slammed startling her, flashes from last night ran through her mind, she was reliving it all and she couldn't bear it. Lucas ran up to her placed his hands on her shoulder startling her even more, she turned around and then fell into his arms. He couldn't stand to see her in this pain he just wanted everything to go back to the way it was, this girl was breaking in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it which made him feel helpless.

"Lets take you home" he whispered and she just nodded. They made their way out of school, past all the gossips and back to Luke's. They entered through the side door that led to his bedroom. She sat down on his bed not making eye contact.

"Peyton please talk to me" Lucas pleaded he just wanted to ease her pain. She didn't respond, Lucas was about to say something else just as his bedroom door opened revealing Brooke, Haley and Nathan.

"P Sawyer" Brooke said running to comfort her best friend "We only just found out. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Brooke"

"Is there anything we can do?" Haley asked and Peyton just shook her head. Nathan went over to her and gave her a hug, she welcomed the hug and Nathan whispered to her some words of reassurance and comfort. They didn't really help but it was nice to know that they all cared.

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep I'm exhausted" Peyton said and they all got up to leave. They made their way into the kitchen while Luke remained in the room.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked rubbing her back

"No you can go in the kitchen with the gang just promise me you won't leave the house" she replied. He smiled and then responded "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" he placed a kiss to her forehead and then made his way to the kitchen where Nathan, Haley and Brooke were talking and drinking coffee.

"So what actually happened man?" Nathan asked not wanting to mention it before in case he upset Peyton.

"I thought you all knew"

"We only heard the gossip that's been going around school" Brooke replied.

"Well last night I phoned her and she didn't answer which I found really strange because she would always answer, so this worried me so I went round to her house and I saw her tied to a chair in her bedroom with a gag in her mouth."

"Oh my god" Haley said shocked Peyton was her closest girl friend and she couldn't begin to comprehend how frightened she must have been.

"It turns out he's been obsessed with Peyton for a long time, he had took loads of photos of her, he only dated Brooke to try and make Peyton jealous or as a hope that his feelings for her would disappear."

"I can't believe it I thought him trying to rape me was bad but it's nothing compared to what she's gone through" Brooke replied. She was relieved that all she got was some forceful kissing and that Jake had been there, but Peyton she had been through so much more and it hurt Brooke to know that her best friend could have died.

"You mentioned photographs since when did he have photos of her?" Nathan asked a little confused.

"He took them secretly without her realising and some were from a while back. He put them all over her walls seriously all you could see in that room was Peyton's face"

"God I feel like punching his brains out!" Nathan shouted jumping up from his seat and pacing up and down.

"Nathan calm down" Haley said

"I'm sorry he just… he can't get away with this as if Peyton hasn't been through enough already" Nathan replied taking his seat again. He still cared a great deal about her even though they had broken up they remained close friends and hearing what she had gone through angered him.

"So what happened when you got there?" Brooke asked

"I got into a fight with Ryan he had this shocker and was shocking me over and over. Peyton managed to stop him but then he started on her again. Anyway to make a long story short I pushed him out of the window"

"So how did he get away?" Brooke asked confused

"No idea the police arrived I went to take them to where he was pushed and he was gone"

"Poor Peyton she must be terrified" Brooke replied

"I know and I'm trying my best to be there for her but she seems so distant with me. I just want the police to find him so she can finally sleep easy"

Haley got up and went back into Lucas' room the whole story really upset her and she wanted to be there for her friend.

"Peyton" she whispered and she turned around "I didn't wake you did I?" she added.

"No I can't really sleep anyway" she said sitting up. Haley went and sat down next to her.

"I love you Peyton" she said and pulled her into a hug

"I love you too Hales" she replied.

"Luke told us the story I can't believe it I wish I could do something for you"

"You're not to blame there's nothing anyone can do……I'm okay really"

"No you're not Peyton anyone can tell you're not" Haley replied softly not wanting to upset her but wanting her to stop pretending.

"I'm fine" Peyton replied.

"Peyton its okay not to be fine you have a right to be if it was me I know I wouldn't be fine and I know you're far from fine"

Peyton didn't say anything she knew Haley was right she wasn't fine she would never be fine not while he was still out there.

"We're all worried about you Peyton especially Lucas he really wants to be there for you."

"He has been here for me" Peyton replied.

"Yeah but he feels like there is nothing he can do cause you won't let him in"

"I want to Hales I do its just hard" she replied and they shared another hug "I still love him I just don't know how to let him in" she added.

"Promise me you'll try" Haley whispered they were still in the embrace.

She nodded and then whispered "I'll try"

"Well I best be going lunch is nearly over and I've got some tutoring sessions at school"

"Okay I'll see you soon Hales"

"Bye Peyt please let us help you"

She just smiled and then Haley and Nathan left.

"Is it okay if I talk to her alone?" Brooke asked Lucas

"Sure" he replied putting his coffee mug into the sink. Brooke disappeared off into Luke's room.

"Hey P Sawyer" she said trying to put on a cheery voice to cheer her best friend up.

"Hi B Davis I thought you would have gone back to school with Nathan and Haley"

"I'm going soon I just wanted to talk to you"

"Okay" Peyton replied and Brooke sat down next to her.

"You know I love you right?"

"Sure I do I love you too" Peyton replied. Brooke pulled her best friend into a loving embrace. "I kinda need to breathe Brooke" Peyton said Brooke's grasp was so tight that Peyton began struggling for oxygen.

"I'm sorry P Sawyer" she said loosening her grip "I'm just glad I didn't lose you"

"You'll never lose me" she replied she was happy that her friends cared so much but it didn't change the fact that she felt like giving up. This experience was extremely difficult and sometimes she just thought it would be easier to give up, but deep down she knew she couldn't she knew she had things to live for and a reason to keep fighting she just hadn't realised it yet.

It was now night time and Peyton found it hard to sleep, she had Lucas' protective arms around her waist yet she still felt insecure and wary. Every time she would close her eyes she saw his face those psychotic eyes that scared her to death and her eyes would open again and she would frantically glance around the room. Her uneasiness woke him, he knew she was finding it difficult to cope and he wanted to help, do anything to make the whole ordeal that much more bearable. He stroked her hair and gently kissed her head whispering "Everything is gonna be okay"

"You don't know that" she said quietly her voice empty. It was like she was numb and Lucas hated seeing her like this but there wasn't much he could do. She seemed to just want to cut herself off from everyone, from life like she didn't want to feel anything because all she could feel right now was pain and it was killing her inside.

"You're safe Peyton I promise" he added all he wanted was for her to open up to him, to let him all the way in so he could help but she seemed distant.

"He's still out there I'm not safe" she replied with the same emptiness in her voice.

"Hey look at me" he said and Peyton turned around to face him "I won't let anything happen to you. You have to believe that. I love you so much Peyton please don't push me away"

"I don't want to push you away Lucas I'm just finding it hard to let you in, to let anyone in"

"I want to be here for you Peyton but its hard when you won't talk to me"

She started crying he wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I love you Lucas I do but I really don't want to talk about it, it was bad enough having to go through it with the police"

"But how am I meant to understand if you won't tell me"

"You know what happened Lucas you were there"

"Not the whole time. Look don't shut me out, don't close yourself off. You're strong Peyton if you close yourself off then he wins."

"Then I guess he wins"

"No listen to me you can't let this beat you, you're stronger than this I know you can beat this"

"How do you know? maybe I'm not as strong as you think. It's so much easier to close myself off Lucas don't you understand? This way I don't have to feel the pain."

"Maybe not but this way you lose a lot more"

Peyton thought about everything Lucas had been saying and she knew he was right, she knew she had to deal with it, it was the only way to ever properly overcome the whole ordeal. She had things to live for, she had Lucas, she had Brooke, Haley and Nathan they all loved her. "I know you're right." she finally spoke after contemplating everything.

"So you ready to talk about it?" he asked and she nodded nervously as she was about to go through it all again but she knew it was the only way to save her relationship with Lucas and get past the whole thing. She told Lucas everything, she started at the beginning and this time she didn't leave anything out, she went into a lot more detail than she thought possible more than she told the police which she found odd since she thought she told the police everything there was to tell. But this time she went into how every action, every look and every touch made her feel. She had finally finished and Lucas was glad because he didn't think he could take much more, his eyes had started to water he couldn't believe what she had been through. He wanted nothing more than to beat the life out of Ryan but he knew that in the long run it wouldn't help but he really wanted him to pay for everything he had put Peyton through. Lucas pulled her into a loving kiss trying to take some of the pain away and to reassure her that he would always be there.

"You're always saving me" Peyton whispered once the kiss broke.

"Somebody's got to" he whispered back.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"For shutting you out I didn't mean to I just"

"Shhh…..it's okay Peyton I understand."

"I'm just so scared Lucas, I can't sleep, I can't eat I just want it all to be over. I've never been so scared before" she said as tears began to fall, all the tears she had been fighting she finally let them all out while Lucas rubbed the back of her hair. His T-shirt started to get wet from her tears but he didn't care she was finally letting it all out, she finally stopped pretending she was okay, she finally let him be there for her. He continued rubbing her hair and whispered words of comfort to her and this time they helped as she eventually fell asleep in his arms. He stayed awake a little longer just to keep an eye on her and make sure she was okay and then he too fell asleep never letting go of her in fear that if he did she would be taken from him.

**Thnakyou for reading. Please review it means a lot. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the update!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Nightmares and Reality**

It was the same night, she had been sleeping peacefully for a few hours now as had he. Peyton was exhausted the whole ordeal had really taken it out of her, she was a strong girl but she was never prepared for this. Although he didn't like to admit it Lucas was exhausted too. Being there for Peyton 24 hours a day was harder than he thought it would be, but he had to be there for her and more importantly he wanted to be there for her. He was scared of losing her and he knew that she needed someone right now and that person was him.

Her body began to shake slowly. Her face started to get hotter which in turn caused her to sweat. She was dreaming but to her it was real, it felt so real, she could smell his scent, she could feel the pain and fear he was causing her. He was there staring into her eyes with that psychotic look and all she could hear was _'Lucas can't save you this time'. _He kept repeating it, his voice sounding evil and happy all at the same time.Her body started shaking more rapidly the nightmare scared the life out of her. It felt so real, she began shouting in her sleep _'Lucas….Lucas!……Help!' _Lucas heard her screams and immediately woke up trying to comfort her but she was still in between the nightmare and reality. Her eyes eventually fluttered open and she let out another scream. Her body was shaking from fear and then the tears began to fall.

"It's okay Peyton I'm here…….I'm here" he said rubbing her back and pulling her closer to him while she cried. The fear was the worst part of it all. She just wanted to get on with her life but the fear was holding her back.

"He said you couldn't save me this time" she mumbled into his chest.

"It wasn't real and I'll always be here to save you"

"But it felt so real"

"It wasn't Peyton. You're safe believe me nothing is going to happen to you I promise." He replied and pulled her even closer to him never wanting to let go of her. "Do you want me to try and get in touch with your Dad?"

"No" she whispered shaking her head at the same time.

"You sure he gave me a number?" he asked and she moved her head so she was looking at him.

"No I don't want him to worry about me. Besides there is nothing he can do so why disrupt his job…he loves his job."

"Not as much as he loves you."

"Sometimes I wonder"

"I could phone him in the morning if you want"

"No…no I'll be okay, I'm a big girl now I can't run to my Dad for everything."

"Peyton you're not even 17 yet."

"In a few weeks I will be"

"That's not the point your Dad would want you to go to him for help."

"I don't want to. I don't want him to come back because then I'll have to go back into that house and I can't face it yet. I don't want to make my Dad worry and him coming home wouldn't do any good."

"As long as you're sure"

"I am. I love my Dad I do but telling him about this won't help me."

"Okay but if you change your mind"

"I won't"

(The next morning)

The sun came beaming through Lucas' bedroom window. They both managed to get a few more hours sleep after Peyton finally calmed down. The sun lit up Peyton's face and her eyes eventually fluttered open, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked over at Lucas who was still asleep. He had his protective arms wrapped around her and she couldn't help but smile. She liked the thought that he never let go of her throughout the night. She kissed his cheek and just laid in his arms enjoying the moment.

"You seem better" he mumbled

"You're awake?"

"Yeah" he replied and opened his eyes to look at her.

"I'm sorry about last night"

"Hey why are you apologising?" he whispered whilst rubbing the side of her face with his hand.

"I…if it wasn't for me you would have your bedroom to yourself, you'd have a peaceful night sleep."

He looked at her beautiful emerald eyes and just smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry about I like having you here, you're not a burden and you can stay here until you are ready to go back"

She smiled back gazing into his blue crystals "You're too good to me"

"I can't help it I love you" he replied and they shared a loving kiss. "Do you think you can face school today?" he said once the kiss broke.

"I'm gonna try I mean I've got to face it all sooner or later"

"Just remember you don't have to face it alone I'm here and there's Brooke, Haley and Nathan everyone wants to help."

"I know" she whispered back.

"Don't let the gossips bother you okay?"

"I'll try"

(At school)

She had managed the morning fine. She heard whispers and people would turn to look at her when she entered the classroom or when she was in the hallway but she tried to ignore them. Lucas and her friends helped whenever they were around other students they would make sure that Peyton was involved in the conversation so that she wouldn't notice the gossips as much. She figured out what they were doing but she just smiled and went along with it thinking how great her friends were. Lucas always made sure that Peyton was with someone at all times. They had most lessons together so it was mainly him, but whenever their schedule didn't match he made sure that she was accompanied by either Brooke, Haley or Nathan. He knew how hard this was on her and he had to know she was with someone to prevent him from worrying all day. It was now lunchtime and the gang were all sat at the same table out in the quad.

"Hey Jake" Brooke said as he sat down beside her

"Hi" he replied and then he dug into his lunch.

Peyton was playing with her food, she didn't realise what she was doing but Lucas began to notice.

"Are you gonna eat it or just poke it to death" Lucas said trying to lighten the mood. She didn't respond she was lost in thought and didn't realise she was being spoken to.

"Peyton" he said and nudged her trying to get her attention.

"What" she said finally snapping out of it.

"It doesn't matter are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

No one at the table was convinced but they didn't want to pressure her. They all knew that this was difficult for her and that she just needed time.

"So guys I was thinking maybe we could all do something tonight you know as a group" Haley said breaking the silence and tension that surrounded the table.

"What did you have in mind?" Lucas asked.

"Erm…I know what about a movie night we can all pig out and watch DVDs."

"Sounds like fun tutor girl I'm in" the cheery brunette said.

"Cool what about everyone else"

"Yeah sure I haven't got anything planned" Jake added

"Where are we gonna do this?" Lucas asked

"What about at mine and Nathan's apartment. That's okay right Nathan?" she replied and then turned her attention to her husband.

"Sure it sounds like fun I'll get the beer."

"I can bring some snacks over" Lucas replied.

"And I've got a pretty big DVD collection" Brooke added.

"Cool so what do you say Peyt?" Haley asked she was the only one not to say anything.

"Sure why not" she replied. She wasn't exactly enthusiastic but she wasn't sarcastic either so Haley took it as a good sign.

"Good so everyone meet at our place at 7"

"Okay"

"Oh and Jake you can bring Jenny if you want" Haley added.

"Thanks but I think my mom will probably look after her."

(Later after school)

Peyton managed her first full day at school since the attack and everyone was proud of her. It was now six o'clock an hour from now and they would be at Haley's watching movies.

"You did good today Peyton" he said as they sat on the end of his bed. She smiled and looked up into his eyes. She leaned in and closed her eyes as their lips softly touched. Ever since the attack they hadn't really done anything romantic together but Lucas knew that she would be ready in her own time and he didn't push her, he would wait as long as it would take. The kiss quickened and Lucas moved his hand onto her cheek deepening the kiss. She moved her hands around his neck one of which was nestled into his hair. This was the first real kiss they had had since the attack. They both fell back onto the bed and continued kissing until Peyton finally pulled away. She was getting breathless and wasn't ready for it to go any further. He sensed this and just held her in his arms. He didn't mind waiting a little longer, he loved her, not everything was about sex for him.

"I'm sorry Lucas" she whispered

"Why?" He asked confused

"It's not that I don't want to I just can't not yet I'm not ready and I'm sorry you're having to wait."

He knew exactly what she was talking about and couldn't believe she was apologising for it. "You have nothing to be sorry for Peyton. I love you not everything is about sex between us. You've been through a lot and I know you're still coping with it all so I can wait. I love you I will wait until you are ready again."

She smiled and looked back into his eyes "I love you too" she whispered "I don't know whether I'd cope without you"

"You'll never have to find out." He said giving her a reassuring squeeze.

The hour passed quickly they spent it together in each other's arms and then Lucas drove them to Haley and Nathan's. Lucas knocked on the door. It was quite dark out so Peyton took an extra tight hold of Lucas' hand. He noticed and squeezed it back reassuring her that nothing would happen to her while he was around. The door finally opened.

"Hey you guys come on in" Haley said cheerfully

"Are we the first here?" Lucas asked

"Yeah I guess you are."

Peyton sat down on the couch and Haley joined her, while Lucas went into the kitchen to see his brother.

"Hey man"

"Hey Nate"

"How is she?" Nathan asked and Lucas knew who he was talking about.

"She's okay you know considering the circumstances."

"Good. Do you want a beer?"

"Sure but just the one I'm driving"

"Okay" Nathan replied grabbing a cold beer from the fridge.

"Oh here's some food" Lucas said putting it onto the kitchen counter.

"What did you bring?"

"Oh you know the usual a lot of junk food"

Meanwhile Haley and Peyton were chatting on the couch.

"So how you doing?" Haley asked

"I'm okay I guess" she replied

"You know I'm always here for you if you ever need to talk"

"I know" she said and they both shared a hug. "If it wasn't for Lucas I don't know how I'd cope" she said into Haley's hair. The hug broke and then Haley spoke.

"You know he loves you and he loves being there for you"

"I know its just sometimes I feel like a burden."

"Peyton how can you think that Lucas loves you so much"

"I know and he's told me that I'm not a burden but sometimes I can't help but feel that if it wasn't for me his life would be so much simpler."

"Simpler maybe but it wouldn't be nearly as happy. Ever since he met you he has been so much happier and if it wasn't for you he would never know what love feels like"

Peyton smiled "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't either." They shared another hug "Thanks Haley I'm glad we're friends"

"It's okay you know I'm always here for you and I'm glad we're friends too."

Nathan and Lucas came back into the living room.

"So are we gonna watch a movie or not?" Nathan asked

"Brooke and Jake aren't here yet and Brooke is the movie girl" Haley replied and with that said there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Nathan said and Lucas joined Peyton on the couch.

"Hey everyone" Brooke said cheerfully running into the living room while Jake walked in behind with Nathan.

"So what movies did you bring"

"Well lets see" she replied dropping the heavy bag onto an empty chair

"God Brooke how many movies did you think we were gonna watch?" Nathan said laughing.

"Well its always better to come prepared anyway this way there is plenty to choose from"

"She has a point" Peyton said.

"Okay so put something in" Haley said.

"Okay we are so watching John Tucker must die" Brooke said

"I love that film" Peyton said smiling and Lucas was so happy to finally see that old smile of hers back. He had started to miss it and told himself that he would have to thank Haley later for thinking of this, it was just what Peyton needed.

"I haven't seen it is it good?" Haley asked

"Tutor girl I can't believe you. How could you not have seen it?"

"It's good trust me" Peyton said. Nathan turned down the lights and joined Haley on the couch. Peyton got comfortable in Lucas' arms and they all watched the movie. Brooke and Jake sat on the floor leaned against the couch that their friends were sitting on. Half way into the film and the guys were actually getting into it they thought it would be another chick flick but they were actually enjoying it.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" Peyton said getting up from Lucas' arms.

"Do you want us to pause it?" Nathan asked

"No its okay I've seen it before and I won't be long"

"I need to go too" Brooke added and got up to leave with her best friend

"Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom in twos" Jake asked

"You got me there. Haley you're a girl care to enlighten us?" Nathan replied.

"I don't know I guess its just a girl thing"

Meanwhile Peyton and Brooke were in the bathroom.

"You know Brooke I am capable of going to the bathroom by myself"

"I know but I need your advice"

"Oh okay shoot"

"Well its about Jake" she said a big smile plastered on her face

"You like him don't you"

"Well yeah I do I just wanted to know what you thought about it"

"I think you'd be great together"

"Really?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno I guess its just you were pretty close when we weren't talking did you actually date?"

"No" she replied laughing "We were close but believe me we were nothing more than friends. He was kinda my only friend back then. Haley and Nathan were busy and well you know the rest."

"Do you think I stand a chance with him?"

"Sure you're Brooke Davis and you have been getting quite close the past few days."

"Okay. How are you Peyton?"

"I'm okay"

"You're my best friend P Sawyer and I want you to know that I'm always here for you"

"I know I love you B Davis" she said and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"So you're okay right?" she said needing reassurance

"I'm fine. He attacked you too you know"

"I know but it was nothing compared to what you went through and he was never really interested in me anyway."

"I'm okay really."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am. I'm doing better"

"Good cause I miss my best friend." They shared another friendly hug.

A few minutes later and Brooke and Peyton re-joined the rest of the group. "I ordered pizza" Nathan said

"Cool" Brooke and Peyton said in unison and then they both went back to their seats and enjoyed the rest of the movie. The group hung out for a few more hours. The girls decided to let the guys choose the next movie. They all ate the pizza and junk food and hung out together and this night was exactly what Peyton needed.

**Hope you liked it thanks for reading. Please review!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I just want to apologise for the delay in the update I've just been busy lately and I've recently started a new story so it has taken me a little longer than usual to update this one. Anyway I hope you like it!!! It is quite long and mainly LP :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Birthday Surprises**

It had been two weeks since the movie night and Ryan was still on the loose. The police assured Peyton that they were still looking for him but she was sure they had lost interest and that it had become less of a priority to them. For all they knew he had skipped the country. She decided that there was no use in living in fear, she had to move on from it all. She was still staying at Lucas' house and he was more than happy for her to stay but she knew that sooner or later she had to move back into her house and as the days went by she started to feel that more confident and ready.

Brooke told Jake that she had feelings for him a week and a half ago, he was shocked at first but decided to give her a chance because he realised there was more to Brooke Davis than meets the eye. They had been on a few dates and hit it off really well. They eventually decided to date exclusively a few days ago.

(Friday morning)

Lucas and Peyton were fast asleep in bed. Today was Peyton's seventeenth birthday and Lucas had something special planned for her. He loved her so much and wanted to do something for her because she had been through more than anyone he had ever cared about and he knew that she deserved to be treated well.

The sun came beaming through the window, Lucas was already awake just staring at the beauty next to him thinking how lucky he was to have her. The sun eventually became so bright that it started to wake Peyton from her peaceful slumber. She began to fidget and her eyes eventually fluttered open meeting his blue gaze.

"Were you watching me?" she said smiling.

"So what if I was." He replied and she just laughed "You look so beautiful when you're sleeping I can't help it." He added and she just smiled and leaned in kissing him.

"Happy birthday Peyton" He said once the kiss broke.

"So where's my present?" she said getting all excited.

"Oh I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait until later I've got a surprise planned."

"Oh you do, do you?"

He nodded "But I want it now" she whined.

"What are you five?" He replied laughing and she playfully hit his arm. "Is your Dad coming home?"

"No. He said work was too hectic for him to just leave apparently he's sent me something through the post."

He noticed the sadness in her voice and eyes. "I'm sorry Peyton"

"No…it's okay I'm pretty much used to it by now." She replied and he pulled her into his arms squeezing her lovingly.

"I think I'm gonna move back home soon" she said quietly into Lucas' chest.

"You sure?" He asked a little surprised.

"Yeah" she whispered

"As long as you're ready"

"I've got to go back sooner or later and the past few days I've been feeling that more ready. I've got to move on from it all and this is the only way to do it."

"That's what I love about you Peyt."

"What?" She asked a little confused.

"You're such a strong person, so determined, you never give up fighting its just one of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and they shared another sweet kiss.

"Oh I guess you can have your card now" Lucas said opening the drawer beside his bed and a smiled crept across her face as he placed the red envelope into her hands.

(Later at school)

Peyton was sitting in the quad eating lunch with Lucas when Brooke came over. "Happy birthday P Sawyer" She said cheerily.

"Thanks B Davis" she replied after receiving the gift bag from Brooke.

"I'm gonna go see Hales for a bit I'll see you soon" Lucas said giving her a quick kiss to the forehead and then getting up to leave. After Lucas had gone she turned her attention back to the present from Brooke. She tore at the wrapping paper and found a top. A top she happened to really like. Her style was so different from Brooke's that she was surprised that she had actually chosen something that she liked. She tore at the other gift and found a bottle of perfume.

"Thanks Brooke" She said smiling and then pulling her best friend into a hug.

"No problem do you like the top?"

"Yeah where did you find it…its so…unique and well so me"

"I made it"

"You made it?" She asked a little stunned.

"I sure did, I wanted you to have a one of a kind Brooke creation"

"You're the best you know that?"

"I am pretty great" She replied and they both laughed.

"So how are things going with Jake?"

"Really great. He's so romantic and Jenny is so adorable."

"She is isn't she. I told you, you would find somebody special"

"I know and I think I have"

"Good I'm really happy for you Brooke"

"Thanks so what birthday plans have you got later?"

"Well Lucas said he's got something special planned."

"Aww he is so good to you"

"I know" Peyton replied smiling.

"So what did he get you?"

"He said I've got to wait until tonight for my present but he gave me the most beautiful card and you know what he's like with words. He couldn't just put '_happy birthday Peyton love Lucas' _no he had to write his own little poem"

"Aww"

"I know…it was really sweet"

Meanwhile Lucas went in search of Haley, he found her at the tutor centre.

"Hey you busy?" he asked poking his head around the door

"No come in" she replied.

"So how are you?" he asked

"I'm good but come on you obviously came here to talk to me about something so spill"

_God she can read me like a book _he thought to himself. "Well you know how I said that Peyton is definitely my future wife?"

"Yeah"

"Well I think I'm going to ask her soon"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god that's so great Luke" She replied embracing him in a hug. "Are you going to ask her tonight for her birthday?" she added.

"No I've only just decided and well I need time to get the ring and decide how I'm going to do it."

"Oh okay"

"I just want it to be perfect she deserves it"

"It will be" She replied.

"Well I was hoping that you could help me choose the ring"

"I'd love to" she squealed.

"Great, we'll go shopping soon"

"Okay. So how is Peyton doing?"

"Really good ever since your movie night, thanks by the way. She's slowly going back to normal, she's even talking about moving back into her house"

"That's good"

"Yeah its just I'll miss her sleeping next to me"

Haley laughed "Bless you, you've got it bad"

"Yeah I guess I have I love her so much"

"I'm glad you're both so happy, you deserve it"

"Do you think Peyton will say yes?" Lucas asked feeling a little nervous about the proposal.

"Are you kidding of course she will. I've never seen her more happy than when she's with you"

"I know she loves me but we are only in high school, she might not be ready for marriage"

"I got married in high school" Haley replied a little defensively

"Yeah but that's you and Nathan, everyone is different"

"I guess but I still think she will say yes. It's not like you have to get married right away, loads of couples are engaged for a while first"

"I guess you have a point" Lucas replied after thinking it over.

"You know I do"

"Okay well I've got to go keep your mouth shut about this"

"Don't worry my lips are sealed."

(Later that evening)

"You ready Peyt?" Lucas called. Peyton had been in the bathroom getting ready for their night for ages.

"Almost" she replied and then a few moments later she appeared.

"Wow" he said it was the only word that came to mind when he saw the sight of her. She was dressed in a short denim skirt and a black top that really complimented her curves and breasts.

"Thanks" she replied with a smile plastered on her face. She walked up to him and leaned in for a kiss.

"So where are we going?" She asked once the kiss broke. He gazed down into her eyes and smiled, her arms were still around his neck. He leaned down and gave her another kiss and then he spoke. "You'll see soon enough"

They had been walking the town of Tree Hill for fifteen minutes now. It was a nice night, there was a slight breeze and when Lucas thought that Peyton might be cold he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. After another ten minutes of walking they arrived.

"The Rivercourt?" She asked puzzled

He laughed slightly and then replied "Yeah. I wanted to take you to some place special and well the Rivercourt is where I grew up. Its very important to me and so I want you to be a part of it" She smiled. _He always had a way with words, a way to make me smile_ she thought.

They both made their way further in and then Peyton noticed all the effort he had put in to this night. He had prepared a candle lit dinner at one of the picnic tables. It looked so romantic as it overlooked the river and was slightly underneath a tree. _The perfect spot _she thought.

"I can't believe you did all this" She said. He was always so good to her, sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve him and the things he did for her, but she tried not to think like that anymore. She decided that it must be what people in love do for one another and that everyone deserves the chance at and the feeling of love.

"Only the best for my girl" He replied and they both made their way to the table.

They enjoyed a delicious meal together and all the while they couldn't take their eyes off of one another. When Peyton was looking down at her food Lucas would steal a glance, as would Peyton when Lucas would look down. Then they would both end up in an eye locking session with each other. They had both finished their meals now and they were just smiling happily at each other. Lucas was so relieved that Peyton was getting back to normal. He was getting his old Peyton back, the one he couldn't get enough of. The night was drawing to a close, so he thought now would be the perfect time to give her the gift he had brought for her birthday. He pulled the small gift from his pocket and placed it in the centre of the table.

"Happy birthday Peyt" He said and she smiled. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss and then she started on the wrapping paper. After tearing all of the wrapping paper off she was left with a small box, one that would hold jewellery.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He asked noticing her pause.

"Its just I…I love you Lucas you know that right?"

"Of course I do" He made his way around to the other side of the table and sat himself down next to her. He pulled her into him and embraced her in a loving hug. "What's the matter?" he whispered whilst placing a kiss to her head.

"Nothing…I'm just being stupid" She said through a few tears. He tilted her head to face him and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"You're not stupid, just tell me what's wrong"

"It's just you make me so happy"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just don't know what I've done to deserve it"

He sighed to himself. She always thought that she didn't deserve what he did for her and that was stupid. Peyton was the one person who did deserve it, especially since she had been through so much in her life.

"I'll tell you what you've done. You've made me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life, without you I wouldn't know what being in love felt like. You deserve to be happy Peyton and I'm glad that I'm the one who makes you happy"

She took in everything he said and realised how right he was. She always thought that she didn't deserve to be truly happy, but she did. Everyone deserves to be happy. She smiled, she couldn't think of any words so she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Now open it" He whispered as the kiss broke. She grabbed the small box from the table and opened it slowly. She saw a heart shaped silver locket, with _'Always in my heart' _inscribed on the front. She took it out of the box to have a proper look at it.

"Open it" He said, noticing that she had just been staring at it.

"What?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts

"The locket, open it"

She did as he asked and found a picture of Lucas on one side and a picture of her on the other.

"I love it Lucas. Thank you"

"Put it on"

"Okay" She replied. He took the locket from her hands and undid the clasp, she held her hair up so he could put it around her neck and fasten it. She then turned back around so that they were facing each other. They both smiled.

"Come on lets go" Lucas said grabbing Peyton's hand and pulling her up from the bench.

"Where are we going?" She asked puzzled

"I just want to make one more stop then we can go home" He replied and they both walked off hand in hand.

A while later and they had reached the beach. Peyton had no idea why he had brought her here but she wasn't complaining. It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining and the light from the moon was reflecting on the calm waves of the water. It was beautiful, it was perfect.

"So why are we here?" She asked as they walked hand in hand along the shore.

"No reason I just thought it would be nice" He replied as they continued. Five minutes later and he stopped walking.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked

"You see the spot just up there?" He asked pointing with his finger

"Yeah" she replied

"Does it look familiar?"

She smiled. Of course it looked familiar but she wanted to make him squirm. "Not really" she replied.

"You sure?" he asked thinking she would've remembered. She couldn't help but smile and he caught her. "You do recognise it don't you?" he said realising she was fooling with him.

"Of course I do Luke" She replied "And I'll never forget it" she added. The spot he had taken her to was where they had their first date. It was a magical evening and the first time they made love. "I'm getting a little cold, can we head back?" She asked.

"Sure" he replied and they started the journey home but not before he gave her his jacket. He couldn't have his girl feeling cold.

They eventually arrived back at Lucas' house. They entered his bedroom through the side door and she started kissing him passionately moving him towards the bed. She wanted to be with him, they hadn't had sex since before the attack and now she felt ready again. She started to unbutton his shirt moving her mouth to his neck planting kisses all the way down. He pulled her head back up so that he could meet her eyes.

"You sure about this?" He asked. He didn't want to rush her into something if she didn't feel ready and he didn't want her to think that there was some sort of pressure on her. He didn't mind waiting because she was worth the wait.

She nodded smiling and then spoke "I'm ready" They resumed kissing, she continued unbuttoning his shirt and then pulled it off of him.

"Your Mom and Keith are out right?" she said in between kisses.

"They've gone away for the weekend" He replied.

"Even better"

He pulled the top she was wearing over her head and then continued kissing her. He moved his mouth and kissed all the way down her neck and she couldn't help but let out a small moan. Her neck was her weak spot and he always took advantage of that. She started pulling at his jeans while he was lost in her neck. After a few attempts she got them down and he was now out of them with only his boxers remaining. When he lifted his head back up from her neck she took advantage and started kissing him on the mouth with everything she had. He started to lick the seams of her lips begging for entrance which she gladly allowed. Then he moved his hands down her body stroking every inch of her upper body until he got to her denim skirt which he started to unbutton. He then undid the zip and she stepped out of it. He trailed one hand back up her body to her cheek which he cupped with his hand as they continued kissing. She had one hand lost in his hair and the other on his upper chest. He used his other hand to stroke her legs. He loved her legs, even before he knew her he fantasised about her legs. She started to giggle through kisses, he knew how ticklish she was on her legs and he was taking advantage of it.

Before they knew it they had both fallen back onto the bed. They continued kissing for a while and then he moved one hand underneath her back to unclasp her black bra. He eventually got it off and tossed it to one side and then he continued kissing her, moving his mouth down her neck between her breasts and then all the way down her stomach until he reached the last remainder of her underwear. He planted kisses on both of her inner thighs and then he removed her black thong. She then began tugging at the waistband of his boxers and with the help of Lucas she got them off. All the clothes separating them were now gone, there was nothing holding them back anymore. He took a moment to look into her eyes just to make sure she was okay, and to let her know what was about to happen. She gave him a look through her eyes that told him she was ready and with that she widened the space in between her legs and he slowly entered her. They moved together at a steady pace, getting faster towards the end as they both felt their climax coming. Then it was over and they were laid in bed together fingers laced and legs entangled. Peyton was resting her head on Lucas' chest and he had his arm wrapped around her protectively. No words were spoken but they were both thinking the same thing - _amazing._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - The perfect ring**

The sun came beaming through the window and the curly blonde began to stir. She eventually opened her eyes and found her head on Lucas' chest. She smiled to herself as she remembered last night, she took a hold of her locket that was still around her neck and looked at the photo inside which caused her to smile again. She slowly lifted her head from his chest to find him still asleep. He looked so peaceful so she took this moment to just look at him. She loved him she truly did, she couldn't believe how much she did love him. He was always there for her, through everything, he never gave up on her and for that she would always love him. She subconsciously began to draw circles on his chest with her finger. After a while she got a little bored so decided to try and wake him up. She moved herself up so that her face was in front of his and then she leaned in and kissed him once on the lips, then she planted kisses down his neck and onto his chest. She eventually trailed the kisses back up to his mouth and to her surprise he started to kiss her back. Once the kiss broke he opened his eyes.

"Morning beautiful" He said stroking the side of her face and pulling her into another kiss. She giggled slightly in between kisses which made him smile into her mouth.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" She said softly once the kisses broke.

"Don't worry about it, if that's the way you always wake people up then do it more often I say" He replied with a big smile on his face and she let out a small laugh.

"I love you Lucas"

"I love you too Peyton" He replied cupping her face with his hand and pulling her into another kiss. They enjoyed another make-out session which was suddenly stopped by Peyton getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Hey where you going?" Lucas asked a little disappointed he was just getting into it.

"Shower"

"Ooh mind if I join?"

"I thought you'd never ask" She replied letting out a small giggle as they both ran into the bathroom. After the shower they both enjoyed a breakfast together.

"So you got any plans today?" Lucas asked while taking a bite of toast.

"Erm not really I was thinking about going to see Brooke I haven't hung out with her for a while" She replied whilst digging into her pancakes.

"Cool I was thinking of spending the day with Haley, we kinda need to catch up. Do you mind?"

"No of course not"

Later that day Lucas and Haley were walking through the mall stopping in all the jewellers searching for the perfect ring. They had been shopping for a good two hours and Lucas still hadn't found anything that was good enough.

"Come on Lucas there must be something in this one" Haley said getting a little frustrated. In her opinion they had seen a selection of rings all of which would have been perfect for the proposal but Lucas disagreed.

"I'm sorry Hales I just…this is so important to me and I need to find the perfect ring. It has to be absolutely perfect. It has to show her how much I love her."

"Aww she is so lucky to have you"

"You jealous?" He asked jokingly

"Eww of course not you're like my best friend"

"Hales I was joking"

"Oh" She replied slightly embarrassed. "Anyway do you have any idea of how you're going to propose yet?" She added changing the subject.

"Yeah I came up with it last night"

Haley squealed she was so excited. "So you gonna tell me?"

"No"

"Oh come on Lucas you can not keep this from me"

"Haley you're the only one who even knows about the proposal count yourself lucky"

"I'll get it out of you Scott"

"Give it your best shot Hales"

They entered another store and began looking the rings over.

Meanwhile Peyton had just arrived at Brooke's house and they were now in her living room eating ice-cream. They decided just to chill out all day watching movies and eating junk. She had missed spending time with Brooke so she was really enjoying this afternoon.

"So P Sawyer you're looking extremely happy today"

"That's because I am"

"Does a certain broody blonde we both know have something to do with it"

"Well yeah but not just that its like…I finally feel like I have my life back, you know after everything."

"Yeah" She replied understanding.

"So how are things going with Jake?" Peyton asked and knew the answer when she saw Brooke's face light up at the mention of his name.

"Really good…like amazingly good I've never felt so happy"

"Aww Brooke I'm so happy for you"

"Me too. So what did Broody get you for your birthday?"

"This" she said showing her the locket around her neck.

"Oh my god Peyton that is so…he has good taste"

Peyton laughed slightly "Yeah I know. Last night was amazing" She said with a big smile on her face. Brooke picked up on her smile and just had to ask "So I take it you had sex?"

"Brooke!"

"What? Come on Peyton we've never kept secrets about our sex lives, you know all about mine and I know all about yours"

"Well yes we did but that's not the point it was special to me it was the first time since…and the date was amazing"

"Ooh where did he take you?"

"He set up a romantic candlelit dinner at the Rivercourt and then he took me to the beach."

"Aww…but what's so special about the beach? The Rivercourt I understand its like his second home but the beach?"

"There's just a certain spot on the beach which is really special to us"

"Oh…he's so romantic"

"I know. Anyway how about you and Jake?"

"What about us?"

"Well you said you never keep secrets about your sex life so come on spill"

"A few days ago"

"Well I take it from the smile on your face it was good"

"It was amazing he is so"

"Brooke please I don't want all the details" Peyton said interrupting before she got too graphic. Brooke just laughed and they continued talking.

Meanwhile back at the mall Lucas was looking at a certain ring. He really liked it but was still unsure of whether or not to buy it in case he found something better.

"Its beautiful Luke"

"You think?" He asked turning his attention back to his best friend.

"Yeah I think she'll love it"

"But what if its not the right ring? What if there's something better?"

"What did you think when you saw the ring? Could you see yourself proposing with it?"

He paused for a moment thinking it over and then he spoke "I could see Peyton wearing it I thought it was beautiful and it would make her happy"

"But can you see yourself proposing with it?" She asked again. He closed his eyes and imagined the proposal in his head and then spoke.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes. This is the ring"

"Great well lets go pay" Haley said, she then took a look at the price "Whoa how are you going to pay for it?" She asked confused at how he would have that sort of money.

"Lets just say its gonna cost me my life savings as well as all of my allowance that I have saved for the past few months"

"Are you sure you want to spend so much on this ring?"

"Of course I do it's THE ring" He emphasised the 'the' and then continued speaking "I don't care how much it costs I can't propose with another ring because it wouldn't be perfect and it has to be perfect"

"Okay I was just double checking"

They were both walking home now and Haley had been trying to find out how he was going to propose the whole time.

"Oh come on Lucas I swear I won't tell"

"No"

"But please"

"No" He replied laughing as she started doing her puppy dog eyes.

"But you might need help with it and I could so help you"

He thought it over and realised that she was right he had the idea in his head but he needed some help with a certain part. "Okay I'll tell you"

"You will?"

"Yes"

She squealed and then Lucas told her and she squealed again.

"Lucas that is so romantic she is gonna love it"

"You think?"

"Definitely"

"I hope she will say yes"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Lets see we're only seventeen and we're still in high school"

"So? Look Lucas we've had this discussion before you and Peyton are serious, its not some high school fling she loves you and she will say yes so stop worrying"

"Okay" He replied even though he couldn't help but worry. It was a big step and he didn't want to scare Peyton off he loved her too much.

**Hope you liked it!!! This was just preparation for the proposal which will be coming in the next chapter. I think I'm also going to have Lucas talk to his mom about it but I'm not sure of her reaction yet. Anyway I'll try to UD soon please review!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - The proposal**

He had had the ring for over a week now and he still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell his mom and actually propose. He was so scared of getting rejected and ruining what they did have but he knew deep in his heart that he really did want to marry Peyton Sawyer. He didn't care if he was only seventeen he knew that there was no one out there who could measure up to Peyton, no one would even come close. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Peyton, that much he was sure of. Peyton had moved back into her own home a few days ago. He had to admit he loved her determination and strength to carry on but that didn't mean he didn't still worry about her. The psycho was still on the lose, the police couldn't track him down and the case was becoming much less of a priority to them. He stayed over at her house some nights just for his own sanity. He had to know she was alright and when he didn't stay there he would always phone her just to make sure everything was okay. She had to admit his constant phone calls got a bit annoying but she loved the fact that he cared so much and in turn it made her feel a whole lot safer.

Lucas made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. His mom was reading the newspaper and eating toast. Lucas poured himself some cereal and started eating whilst trying to think of a way to tell his mother about his plans to propose to Peyton. He had a feeling she wouldn't be too pleased but he was hoping she would listen long enough so that he could make her understand why he wanted to do this and how important it was to him.

"You okay Lucas? You've been acting strange ever since me and Keith got back after the weekend." Karen said interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh…I'm…its….I'm fine"

"No you're not. You can't lie to me Lucas I can see right through you something is playing on your mind. Is it Peyton? Are you worried about her? Cause you know she can always stay here or you can stay there if it will ease your mind"

"Its not that…I mean I do worry about her but that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Well I do need to speak to you about something"

"Okay I'm all ears" She replied closing the newspaper.

"Well it does involve Peyton"

"Okay what is it?"

"Well I love her mom so much. I am completely and utterly 100 percent in love with her" He was slightly embarrassed talking about his feelings to his mother but he needed to make her understand that Peyton was everything to him and that their relationship wasn't just some high school fling.

"I know you love her Lucas, so what's the problem?"

"There isn't a problem I just need to talk to you about something and I'm hoping you will be supportive"

"Okay what is it?"

"Well I've been thinking about this for a while so I haven't just all of a sudden decided that this is what I want to do I have given it a lot of thought. I want to ask Peyton to marry me."

Karen choked slightly on her coffee and then set the mug down on the table. "You're kidding right?" She asked not knowing what else to say.

"No I've never been more serious about anything."

"Lucas you do know that marriage is a life-long commitment?"

"Yeah of course I do and Peyton is my life, she's my whole world and I never want to be with anyone else"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"I was hoping you would be happy for me that you would give me your blessing."

"You're only seventeen Lucas."

"I know okay but its not like we would be getting married straight away."

"You're still so young."

"I know I am but the one thing in the whole world that I am the most sure of is Peyton and how I feel about her."

"I know you love her Lucas but you'd be surprised how much people can change and how feelings can change I mean take me and Dan for instance."

"I'm sorry mom but you and Dan? Dan is an ass I'm nothing like him and what I feel for Peyton is true I would never put basketball before her" He was getting slightly angry now he was hoping his mother would support him but she was trying her best to make it seem like the wrong decision. And the fact that she compared his and Peyton's relationship to hers and Dan's just made him angrier.

"Okay so me and Dan wasn't the best example I was just trying to make you see that sometimes relationships don't work out how you want them to and feelings can change."

"But I know that my feelings for Peyton will never change. Look at Haley and Nathan they got married and you were happy for them."

Karen didn't know what to say, she was happy for Nathan and Haley they seemed extremely happy with one another but when it came to her own son it was a different story. She wasn't ready to lose him yet but she couldn't deny the fact that he was in love and she was happy for him. She loved Peyton like she was her own daughter and she couldn't think of anyone else that could make her son half as happy as Peyton made him.

"Look mom I know this might be a bit of a shock for you but its what I want more than anything."

"I…I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"Believe me this wouldn't be a mistake."

"Are you sure Peyton is ready for marriage it's a big step?"

"I'm hoping she is, Haley thinks she will say yes and she is normally right." He pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and showed his mom the ring.

"Oh Lucas its beautiful…how did you afford this?"

"My life savings and the past few months of allowance."

"You've given this a lot of thought."

"Yeah I have."

"Well then I guess I can't really stop you."

"Does that mean I have your blessing?"

"Yeah…of course you do son" She replied and moved to hug him. She had to admit she knew all along that Peyton was the one for Lucas it was just hard for her to let her son go but she knew she was doing the right thing.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too"

It was now the next night and Lucas with the help of his Mom and Haley had finally decided that tonight was the night he would propose to Peyton Sawyer. His Mom and Haley had sorted out what he had asked them to do and he decided to take Peyton out for a romantic meal. They had finished their meal at a fancy restaurant and were now walking down the street together hand in hand. The night sky was full of stars and there was a slight breeze but it wasn't cold. After a few more minutes of walking together Lucas stopped Peyton across the road from Karen's café.

"What?" She asked a little confused but before she could say anything else Lucas had pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. When they finally pulled apart they were both gasping for air.

"What was that for?" She asked slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

"Do I need a reason?" He asked

"I guess not" She replied as she lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Peyton you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do. Lucas what's wrong you've been acting strange all day."

"There's just something I've got to tell you."

"Okay" she replied a little nervously, normally when people had something to tell her it was never good.

"I love you so much Peyton I never thought I could feel this way, that I could feel so blissfully happy. I love you and I could never imagine spending my life with anyone else. You are my life, without you I'm nothing……you're my whole world."

Peyton started to tear up, he always had a way with words and tonight he had really gone all out. After a slight pause he knelt down on one knee and pulled the black velvet box from his pocket. Peyton's eyes widened in shock, _he couldn't be could he?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as he continued to speak.

"I know we're young but I've given this a lot of thought and this just feels right. I love you Peyt, I'm in love with you so would you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer make me the happiest man on earth and marry me." At the last two words he turned to give the signal to his Mom and Haley who were waiting in the café with Nathan, Keith and Brooke, and right on time the lights turned on and the café window now had the words 'Marry me' in fairy lights. Peyton started to cry even more. He had put so much effort into tonight and she felt overwhelmed by it all. She didn't know what to say and after a few more moments Lucas stood up and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Please say something Peyt" He said softly holding onto her face.

"I…I just…we're so young and…I love you Lucas."

"I love you too you have no idea how much I didn't want to scare you but I've been thinking about this for a while. You're the one Peyton I can feel it, can't you?"

"Yes"

"So does this mean that you're saying yes?"

She smiled and then answered "Yes"

His face lit up and he slid the ring onto her finger. They both looked at it and then he picked her up and kissed her, spinning her around at the same time. While getting lost in their kiss they were unaware of someone watching them. He was fuming, he hadn't given up hope on Peyton, he loved her and if he couldn't have her then nobody could. Lucas and Peyton ended up on the road and as they broke apart Lucas saw lights, he knew they were from a car and without hesitation he pushed Peyton out of the way and the car collided with him.

"Lucas!" Peyton screamed getting up and running over to his lifeless body. Everyone in the café had witnessed what had happened and they all came running over crying and in shock. Nathan got there first and immediately took Peyton into his arms. Just when everything seemed to be going right something went wrong.

* * *

**AN:** **I just want to take the time to apologise for the lack of updates to my stories but I have recently started university and so my time has been quite limited. I am hoping to get back into writing and there will hopefully be some more updates to this story as well as my others. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the update, thanks for reading and please review. I truly appreciate every review I receive and they help me to continue writing. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I am so sorry about not updating this story I've just been really busy with my other stories and I was really struggling with this chapter. It took me ages to do and I must have deleted it and re-started it five times. I'm still not entirely happy wih it put I had to post something I've left you all waiting for long enough. I've also been ill for the past week which is why none of my other stories have been updated but don't worry I will update asap. Anyway my apologies once again for the wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you take the time to review thankyou :) it really does mean a lot.**

Quick recap:

Lucas proposed to Peyton outside of Karen's cafe and then got run over by a car.

He saved Peyton by pushing her out of the way.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – The happiest moment turns to the worst**

How can potentially the happiest moment of your life suddenly turn into one of the worst? It was a question on one girl's mind as she sat in the hospital waiting for any news on her fiancé. He had just proposed, he had just told her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It shocked her it really did, she had never expected him to ever do that and at first she was a little nervous but she said yes and she said that because she knew deep down there was nobody else out there who could make her feel the way Lucas does.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her but a part of her wasn't surprised because it was very rare for everything to be going well in her life, it was rare for her to be truly happy without something terrible happening and that's what happened a few hours ago, she was truly happy and then bam her life gets turned upside down.

He had been in surgery for about an hour now and everyone was tense to say the least. Her friends and Lucas' mom and Keith surrounded Peyton but at this moment in time she had never felt so alone. She was pretty much alone throughout her life; her mother died when she was just eight years old and her father took more and more hours away at work leaving her to fend for herself. She had plenty of friends at school, she was in the popular zone but there's that saying that goes you can be surrounded by millions of people yet still feel completely alone and that was exactly how Peyton felt, until she met Lucas. Somehow he managed to break through her walls, through her sarcastic remarks and her bitchy ways and he saw deep into her soul. He saw her, he really saw her the real her, something no one else had managed to do and slowly he gained her trust and got her to open up. He understood her and she no longer felt alone, she no longer felt like she had to walk this world alone. He was everything to her and now she may lose her everything and just like Peyton she couldn't help but blame herself.

(Flashback)

Everyone was screaming and crying. Everyone was in shock and full of panic. No one knew what to do because they had already done everything they could. The ambulance and police were on their way and now all they could do was wait and the waiting was the worst part. It was unbearable.

Everyone was gathered around his lifeless body that lay at the side of the road. Peyton was knelt down holding onto his hand pleading with him to wake up but it was no use and she knew that. Karen was beside Lucas also in an emotional state but she had Keith who was doing his best to console her. Brooke and Haley were trying to comfort Peyton but she pushed them away, its not like she wanted to but she just couldn't bear it right now. She didn't want to let go of his hand; she couldn't lose the physical contact not right now. Nathan on the other hand took a different approach. He knelt down beside her and gently rubbed her back hoping that somehow he was helping, and although she didn't say anything it did help her and before long she was resting her head on his shoulder.

He wanted to stay and console her but he heard that car crash earlier and he knew he needed to see what happened. He needed to see who had ran his brother over, so he gently got up and made his way further down the street. Peyton instantly looked up at the loss of his comfort but he assured her he would be back in a minute. She nodded and watched him walk off and she immediately knew where he was going. She had heard the car crash as well but she hadn't found the courage to go over there yet. She kissed Lucas on the forehead and whispered into his ear. "I'll be right back". Then she followed Nathan and found him stood at the damaged car with a very bloody passenger inside. It wasn't until she took a closer look did she realise who it was.

(End of flashback)

"Peyton" her thoughts were interrupted by the constant calling of her name. She turned to her side to see her best friend.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"Are you okay? I know it's a stupid question but you're scaring me." Brooke said stroking her back.

"Where is everyone?" the blonde asked ignoring her question.

"The nurse took them to the waiting room but you were in your own world and wouldn't move. What's going on?"

"Its all my fault Brooke"

"How can you say that Peyton? None of this is your fault none of it"

"But it is" she replied and then began telling her what she didn't know.

(Flashback)

"Its…its him" she stuttered.

"Yeah it is" Nathan replied not being able to take his eyes off of him.

"I thought he had gone, I thought he left me alone" she cried and buried her face into Nathan's shoulder.

"Me too" he whispered whilst rubbing her back. The crying soon subsided and she pulled away from Nathan.

"Its all my fault"

"Don't do this to yourself Peyt you know that's not true. Ryan's to blame"

"I hate him" she screamed and was about to lunge forward but Nathan pulled her back.

"Get off me Nathan" she shouted.

"No listen Peyton you know this won't help."

"Maybe not but it will make me feel better and he sure as hell deserves it"

"You're right he does deserve it and there's nothing I'd like more than to beat his ass for everything he's done but its not what Lucas would want and besides he will be locked up for a very long time Peyton…that's if he even makes it" he said looking at how serious his wounds looked.

She broke down on his shoulder once again and he slowly led her away from the car and back over to Lucas where the ambulance had just arrived. Nathan filled the police and ambulance in on everything and showed them where Ryan was.

(End of flashback)

"So because it was Ryan you think it's your fault he's a psychopath Peyton you know that" Brooke replied.

"You don't understand Brooke, if Lucas wasn't involved with me Ryan wouldn't have anything against him and if Lucas didn't push me out of the way"

"Then the car would've hit you" Brooke finished

"Yeah"

"Do you think Lucas would want you to have been hit instead?"

"That's not the point"

"Yes it his he loves you Peyton he asked you to marry him for freak sake…he would gladly give his life for yours"

Peyton nodded and then looked down at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. "Do you think it's a sign?"

"What?" the brunette asked.

"That we're not supposed to get married."

"Peyton now you're just being stupid, yes you're both young and yes people will probably think you're crazy but you both have experienced something people search their entire lives for…you're in love"

Peyton smiled at Brooke's little speech and fell into her arms. They both shared a loving embrace and Peyton couldn't help but shed a few tears she was just praying he would make it through because she didn't know if she could carry on without him. She eventually pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know its okay to cry"

"I know" she replied it was actually one of the things Lucas had taught her.

"You're not looking so good P." she said after taking a closer look at her. "You sure you feel okay?" she added after getting no response.

"I'm okay don't worry about me" she replied.

"I'm your best friend its my job to worry"

"I'm fine"

"So you ready to go to the waiting room?"

"You go I'll be there soon I just need a few minutes"

Brooke nodded understanding and slowly walked away looking back a few times to make sure she was okay. She was still worried she didn't believe Peyton when she said she was fine and she had never seen her look so pale and weak before. When Brooke was out of sight she let her remaining tears fall. She cried and cried until she finally couldn't cry anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Things to live for 

A few minutes had turned into half an hour. She tried to make herself go to the waiting room but she couldn't, a part of herself was holding her back. She didn't feel like facing everyone right now and she knew it would feel tense and claustrophobic and that was definitely something she couldn't deal with. What she needed right now was to be in Luke's comforting arms, she had never felt so safe, his embrace made everything seem okay, like she could get through anything but unfortunately he was the reason she was in this mess. His life was hanging in the balance and she felt so scared for him, she had never felt this scared before not in a real long time not since she found out her mother died and she realised she had to grow up without a mom. She couldn't imagine losing him as well; she had already lost so much in her life, she had already gone through more pain than the average teenager and she didn't feel she could cope with much more. She felt physically drained and to make matters worse she had this sickening feeling in her stomach that wouldn't seem to go away.

Meanwhile in the waiting room. "I thought you said she'd be here by now?" Haley asked Brooke feeling worried.

"She said a few minutes"

"Hate to burst your bubble Brooke but its been 45 minutes" Nathan said.

"I'm worried about her" Haley added.

"Me too I've never seen her like this before" Brooke replied.

"Maybe you guys should go look for her she needs all the support she can get right now" Karen said. She had remained silent since she had gotten to the hospital but she had Keith to make her feel better, she couldn't imagine how she would cope if she were alone.

"Yeah come on let's go" Nathan said pulling Haley up with him.

"We'll be back soon" Brooke said as she left with Nathan and Haley.

"So do you guys want to split up we'll probably find her quicker that way?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah sounds good" Nathan said.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Haley asked.

"She was here" Brooke replied as they reached the chairs near reception.

"Great she's gone" Haley replied sarcastically.

"We have to find her you guys she's a wreck" Brooke said starting to panic "She was blaming herself and everything"

"Okay me and Haley will go this way you go that way we'll meet back here in an hour, if we find her before then we'll call you on your cell" Nathan said taking charge of the situation. He too was feeling extremely worried for her, he remembered what she was like when she realised it was Ryan in the car, he didn't want her to do something stupid.

"Okay" Brooke replied as she headed in the opposite direction to Nathan and Haley.

They had been searching for a good twenty minutes. Brooke was looking through the ward, she even checked the cafeteria in case she felt hungry but with no luck. Meanwhile Nathan and Haley had checked the opposite end of the ward they even checked outside they both knew how Peyton hated hospitals but again she was nowhere to be seen, it was like she had vanished. They were now back in the hospital and Haley decided to start checking the rest rooms.

"I'm starting to worry Nathan" Haley said after she came out of the third bathroom they had tried.

"Me too but we've got to keep looking"

They continued walking through the hospital and had taken the elevator to the next floor.

"You know its times like these that make me realise how lucky I am to have you Nathan because I don't know what I'd do if that was you"

"I know what you mean I don't know what I'd do if it was you either"

They reached the next floor and began searching they were bout to walk past a bathroom.

"Hey check in here first" Nathan said

"What's the point Nathan every other bathroom I've been in she hasn't been there"

"Just check you never know"

"Okay" she kissed him on the cheek and then entered the bathroom. She looked through the first two cubicles and found no one she was about to enter the third when she saw her with her head over the toilet.

"Oh my god Peyton are you okay?" she said as she ran over to her and pulled her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine I just can't stop throwing up"

"Maybe I should get a doctor to check you over"

"No I think it was just something I ate at the restaurant"

"Are you sure because you're not looking so good"

"Thanks"

"No I didn't mean anything by it you just look really pale and"

"Haley its okay" she replied laughing slightly at her rambling friend.

"So you think you're ready to come to the waiting room?"

"Yeah I guess" she replied realising she couldn't avoid it forever. Haley started helping her up "I'm okay Haley" she said as she got herself up. They were about to leave the cubicle when Peyton suddenly ducked back down and emptied the contents of her stomach for the third time since she had been at the hospital. Haley immediately knelt down beside her and held her hair back.

"You sure you don't want that doctor?"

"I'm sure" she replied once she had finished vomiting. "I'm done now" she added as she got back up and left the bathroom with her friend.

"Look who I found" Haley said cheerily to her husband.

"Thank god" Nathan replied as he pulled her into an embrace. Once they pulled apart he noticed how pale she looked. "Jeez Sawyer you're not looking so good"

"Thanks I've already been told"

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine" she replied emphasising the word 'fine'. She was getting sick of having to keep telling everyone that.

"Okay well let's get you back we were worried about you"

"Its nice to know you all care I just needed some time alone you know?"

"Yeah I get it" Nathan said.

"We better call Brooke" Haley said.

"Why?" Peyton asked confused.

"Well we split up to look for you and we said we would call if we found you" Haley replied.

"You guys were that worried?"

"Yeah you're one of our best friends Sawyer"

Brooke had been back at the waiting room for a few minutes she felt extremely relieved to hear that Nathan and Haley had found Peyton she was so worried about her. A few minutes later and the waiting room door opened and Nathan, Haley and Peyton walked through. Brooke jumped up and practically pounced on Peyton.

"Brooke I kinda need to breathe"

"Sorry P, I was just so worried don't ever take off like that again"

"I didn't take off I just needed some time alone." she turned her attention over to Karen "Are you okay Karen?" Peyton asked as she took a seat and sat down.

"I'm hanging in there. How about you?" she replied.

"Hanging in there I guess"

"He'll be okay" Keith said trying to offer some sort of comfort to both Karen and Peyton.

"What makes you so sure?" Peyton asked.

"Because its Lucas, he's not a quitter"

"Keith's right" Haley said "He didn't give up when he was in that car accident last year and he won't give up now, he's a fighter"

Everyone smiled at her words and then silence loomed over the room once again.

Everyone had been sitting there for hours, the tension in the room was evident and everyone seemed to remain quiet afraid to speak in case they made the situation worse. Peyton was nervously flicking through a magazine she had found on the coffee table and Brooke noticed her actions. She placed her hand on top of Peyton's to try and steady her nerves and offer some sort of comfort. Peyton turned to her and smiled appreciatively. Brooke was about to speak when the door opened revealing a doctor in a white lab coat.

"Who's here for Lucas Scott?" he asked

"We are" Karen said as everyone looked on nervously.

"How is he?" Peyton asked tired of waiting.

"Well he's just gotten out of surgery"

"How'd it go?" Keith asked giving Karen's hand a gentle squeeze.

"It went quite well we managed to stop the internal bleeding, he also suffered a hit to the head"

"Oh my god is he okay?" Peyton said her eyes becoming glossy.

"Luckily it's a minor head injury just a little bit of bleeding. He also broke his left arm in two places due to the impact of the car and fall." The doctor saw everyone's nervous eyes so carried on "But its in a cast now and should be as good as new in a month or two"

"So is he awake?" Nathan asked it was the question on everyone's mind.

"Not right now he's only just gotten out of surgery"

"When will he wake up?" Karen asked a little nervous at what the answer would be.

"It could be anywhere from a few hours to a few days its all up to him"

"So he's going to be okay?" Peyton asked needing confirmation.

"Well we will be able to assess him more when he wakes up I can't say anything for certain until then but I have high hopes for him"

"Can we see him?" Peyton asked rather quickly. She needed to see his face; she needed to tell him she loved him and that she was here for him.

"Yes but please only a few at a time" he said looking around at the number of people here for him. "He's in room 305"

Karen got up and looked at Peyton "Do you want to come with me?" she asked she knew how much Peyton wanted to see him and how much this had affected her.

"No Keith you go I'd rather see him alone if that's okay?"

"Sure that's fine you can go when we get back" Karen replied as she left the waiting room with Keith.

Karen felt her whole body tense up as she and Keith reached his room. Keith sensing this gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and opened the door. They both slowly approached him and Karen took a hold of his right hand. Keith sat beside her and stroked her back trying to support her.

"Please wake up Lucas you've got everybody worried, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and don't even get me started on the state Peyton's in. It was bad enough last year when I thought you weren't gonna wake up, you can't do this to me again" her eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at her son's lifeless body that seemed so fragile. Karen couldn't seem to open her mouth to speak anymore, she had so many things she wanted to say but she couldn't string a sentence together, she slowly rested her head on Keith's shoulder as Keith began to speak.

"Your mom needs you Luke, I need you and your fiancé needs you not to mention your brother and friends. Don't stop fighting okay, you've got a lot to live for"

They stayed there sitting in silence for about half an hour when Karen suddenly started to think about Peyton and how she would want to see him. "Come on lets go" she said quietly to Keith.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I know Peyton's dying to see him and I could do with some fresh air"

"Okay" they both got up and said their goodbyes to Lucas and then made their way back to the waiting room.

Back in the waiting room "He's going to be okay Peyt" Nathan said he could still see the worry and nervousness in her eyes.

"I know the doctors said he should be fine but that's what they said about my mom and look what happened there I'm sorry but I can't be sure of anything until he wakes up"

"And he'll wake up Peyton you heard what the doctors said" Brooke said

"I know but doctors aren't always right"

Before anyone could reply the door opened revealing Karen and Keith.

"You can go and see him now Peyton, we're going to get some fresh air"

"Thanks…how…how is he?" she asked nervously as she stood up.

"He's still asleep" Keith replied gently. Peyton nodded and then said goodbye to her friends as she made her way to the room where the love of her life was fighting for his life.

She had been stood outside his room for a few minutes, she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking, she was so nervous about seeing him. She eventually steadied her hand and opened the door. She walked over to the bed and let out a sob, as she looked him over. He had a bandage on his head; a cast on his left arm and a few cuts and bruises to his face. She slowly sat herself down taking his hand in her own. She couldn't stop crying, he had gone through all of this saving her life and he could lose his own as a consequence of that decision. She knew he loved her and would gladly give his life for hers but she couldn't help feeling responsible for everything. She eventually stopped crying, the shock of his injuries now lessening.

"Please wake up Lucas I miss you and I need you more than ever. I can't go on without you……you're my everything" a few silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued talking. "I love you so much and I'm not ready for you to leave me yet, I'll never be ready for you to leave me. We should be celebrating are engagement right now but no we're in the hospital and its all my fault" she couldn't bring herself to speak anymore the tears had taken over her. She sobbed for a long time never letting go of his hand. She eventually pulled herself together and got up kissing him on the forehead and then softly on his lips. "I'll be back soon" she whispered.

She needed to get out of there it was bringing back so many memories of when her mother was in hospital and her mother never made it back out alive. She couldn't bear it she felt like she couldn't breathe. She closed the door behind her and tried to steady her breathing but she couldn't, it was all too much for her to handle. Before she could do anything else she fell to the floor and everything went black.

Nathan, Haley and Brooke had just seen the curly blonde collapse and rushed over to her side. They were worried about her and had decided to offer her some support they didn't expect to see her body collapse to the ground.

"Peyton!" they all shouted as they reached her side.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Thankyou for reading and please review I really appreciate it. I'll try to update asap! **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry for the delay but my laptop broke down preventing me from updating any of my stories. Anyway thats all sorted now and I found the time to write the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

****Chapter 26 – Too much too soon**

Darkness that was all she saw now. Her body was on the floor where she collapsed and her friends were gathered by her side, along with a few nurses. A doctor had been paged and now all they could do was wait. It was bad enough that Lucas was unconscious and in a critical condition they couldn't cope with Peyton as well, it was just all too much to handle. Too much had happened over the past month, too much for any teenager to handle, or any adult for that matter.

If out of nowhere their prayers were answered as her eyes began to flutter. Nathan grasped her hand a little tighter eagerly waiting for her to wake up. Brooke was stroking her curls and Haley had a hold of her other hand. Then it happened her eyes opened and everyone let out a breath they didn't even realise they were holding.

"Thank god" Nathan breathed out. She started trying to sit up as the doctor approached her.

"You really need to be checked over Peyton" Haley said remembering the sickness from earlier.

"That's not necessary I'm fine"

"You just passed out Peyt, you're far from fine" Brooke argued, she was terrified for her friend and couldn't deal with her stubbornness right now. She needed to be checked over and that was final.

"Your friends are right miss Sawyer, we need to check you over" the doctor spoke as Peyton started to stand with the help of Nathan. She still felt a little dizzy and light headed but all she wanted to do was hold on to Lucas' hand and fall asleep. She kept wishing that this was all a bad dream that she could wake up from but she wasn't that naïve, she knew this was reality and it sucked. She didn't want to go with the doctor but she noticed everyone's concerned expressions and realised she had no choice and it was probably for the best, besides she wouldn't be much use to Lucas if she couldn't take care of herself.

"Okay" she whispered in a small voice.

"Would you like anyone to come with you?" the doctor asked noticing her nervousness and thinking she could do with some friendly support.

She turned to face her friends again and normally she would've picked Brooke without a second thought but for some reason she wanted Nathan with her. He was there for her when the car hit Lucas, he knew just what to do and she wanted to feel close to Lucas and what better way than to have his brother by her side.

"Nathan would you mind?" she asked a hint of shyness in her voice. He was a little shocked she wanted him there but he didn't question her, he knew she was going through a rough time right now and he wanted to be there for her.

"Sure" he said as they followed the doctor to an examining room.

Meanwhile Haley and Brooke decided to go and see Lucas together. As soon as she entered the room and saw the bandage on his head tears fell from Haley's eyes. He was her best friend and she couldn't deal with this, she didn't know how she would cope without him. She took a seat beside his bed and grasped his hand. Brooke sat down beside her and stroked her back trying to offer some sort of comfort. They weren't the closest of friends but she knew how much Lucas meant to her and she couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. They both sat there in silence just taking in the sight of their friend who was fighting for his life.

Back in the examining room the doctor had left after carrying out some routine tests. He had asked her all sorts of questions; any idea why she could've passed out and all she came up with was tiredness and the stress of her fiancé fighting for his life. She really couldn't think of anything else, her mind was pre-occupied as it was.

"You okay?" Nathan asked not really sure of what else to say. He wasn't used to being in these sorts of situations, he wasn't the sort of person who people turned to for support, he was definitely new at this.

"Not really" she mumbled back. "What if its something serious?" she added the worry starting to get the better of her.

"I'm sure it's just the stress Peyt" he replied pulling her into a side hug. "So why did you want me here? I thought you would want good old B. Davis" he asked trying to get her mind off of things. "Cause I've gotta tell you I know I'm hot and all but I'm a married man now Sawyer" he added jokingly.

She smacked him playfully on the arm and then spoke "Don't worry I'm not after you"

"I know" he said quietly.

"Its just…I wanted to feel as close to Lucas as possible and you're his brother. Besides I thought we were really good friends?"

"We are and you know I'm always here for you Peyt, if you ever need anything"

She smiled back and he pulled her into his arms as they shared a comforting embrace.

"Thank you" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Don't mention it" he replied.

Their embrace was soon interrupted when the door opened and the doctor reappeared with a clipboard in his hands. Peyton grabbed a hold of Nathan's hand the worry of earlier coming back.

"So it seems you were right miss Sawyer"

"About what?" she asked nervously.

"It was the stress, it turns out the baby couldn't cope with all the stress which in turn caused you to pass out"

She stared wide-eyed at the doctor when he said the word 'baby'. She didn't understand, there was just no way she could be pregnant. "Baby?" they both said simultaneously with the same confusion in their voice.

"Yes you're six weeks pregnant, congratulations" he confirmed.

"No there must be some sort of mistake" she spoke completely terrified.

"I'm afraid not it's down here in black and white" he said motioning to his clipboard.

"But I can't be pregnant I just can't" she replied as the tears fell down her face and Nathan pulled her into his arms again.

"I'm sorry miss Sawyer but these results are extremely accurate. However, you do have options."

She raised her head out of Nathan's chest and looked at the doctor, options sounded good. He handed her some leaflets with all of her options on and one word stood out in particular 'abortion'. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. She couldn't decide anything right now; it was just all too much. First Lucas gets run over and now she's pregnant, it was definitely too much.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No" she mumbled back.

"Okay well I have to see other patients, but if anything comes to mind I'll be happy to help"

She didn't respond her eyes still glued to the leaflet.

"Thank you doctor" Nathan said breaking the silence and he nodded before exiting the room. The doctor had left and the silence came back. He didn't know what to say to her, he was in just as much shock as she was. After a few more moments he felt her move from beside him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I…I need to be alone" she replied.

"No Peyton don't do this"

"Do what?"

"Shut me out, I said I was here for you and I am" he walked closer to her seeing the tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know what to do Nate" she sobbed out and collapsed into his arms. He felt for her he really did, out of all of his friends she always seemed to be going through something and it was always bad. She was seventeen and had been through more than the average human being would ever go through in their entire life. He knew she must be scared out of her mind right now and he made a promise with himself that he would be there for her. He stroked the back of her hair and whispered soothing words to try and comfort her.

"Please don't tell anyone" she whispered as they both pulled back from the embrace.

"I won't and know that I'm here for you Peyton"

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "I…I just wish Lucas would wake up"

"Me too but keep the faith Peyton, he's a fighter and he wouldn't leave you without a fight" she nodded at him again, she felt her eyes start to gloss over but she refused to cry, she had done too much of that already. All she wanted to do right now was fall asleep next to Lucas, the love of her life.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading please let me know what you think. The next chapter will have some Leyton :) Don't worry about all the NP it is purely platonic I just really like writing them as friends :) Anyway please review and I will try to update soon, along with my other stories!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – What do you live for?**

'Life' the dictionary definition says it is _'the course of existence of an individual; the actions and events that occur in living.' _Yet it can be taken away so suddenly, without warning. People come close to death everyday and people do actually die everyday, some young, and some old, some not even born. So what is it about life that makes it worth living? There is no definite answer; it all depends on the individual and their own particular values and beliefs. One thing that stood out in Peyton Sawyer's mind while she sat at the bedside of her fiancé was a quote she had stumbled upon _'Only life lived for others is a life worthwhile' _These were the words of Albert Einstein, something she came across in one of Lucas' books, and in this moment she couldn't think of anything more true. Her life was a misery until Lucas opened her up and touched her soul. Life is definitely what you make it and it is the important people such as her Dad, Brooke and of course Lucas who she lives for, who make her life what it is; she was just hoping Lucas would fight and live for her too.

Everyone had gone home now, it was just she and Lucas and that's how she liked it. Karen had insisted on staying but after much persuasion from both Keith and Peyton she reluctantly left. She was exhausted. After running a busy café all day and being awake since the very early morning she was physically drained and it was no use her sleeping all night in an uncomfortable hospital chair, so Peyton reassured her that she wouldn't leave his side and that she would call if there was any change. Now she was laid in the bed with him, being careful not to crush his arm or put any pressure on his weak and damaged body, she just wanted to feel the closeness, she missed it. She had his grey Keith Scott body shop hoodie on, something she had asked Nathan to bring her, she needed some sort of security and the sweatshirt was providing that for now. After many more hours of worrying about her pregnancy and the fate of Lucas' life, the exhaustion got the better of her and she fell asleep holding on to his hand and gently stroking the side of his face.

Meanwhile Brooke was at Jake's house sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes. It was late but she couldn't sleep and she didn't want to be alone.

"He'll be okay Brooke" Jake said taking the beautiful brunette into his arms.

"I know I'm just worried about Peyton" she replied as more tears soaked through his thin t-shirt. "She's not taking this very well and I don't know what to do." She mumbled into his chest.

"Just be there for her that's all she would expect and want from you" Jake said lifting the brunette's head from his chest so he could make eye contact.

"She doesn't seem to want me though she seems closer to Nathan. He was the one she wanted there when she went to get checked over."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't want you, she probably just needs the support of another Scott right now, she probably just feels close to Nathan because he is Lucas' brother. He is connected to the man she loves and so she probably feels so close to him because of the circumstances. You know you're her best friend and you always will be."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Just continue to be there for her and when she needs you she will let you know."

"Thanks Jake."

"For what?"

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Well that's because I'm such an amazing boyfriend" he replied and she laughed slightly as she pulled him in for a loving kiss.

At Nathan and Haley's apartment Haley was tossing and turning in the bed awakening Nathan from his somewhat peaceful slumber.

"Haley what's wrong?" he asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes and focused on the queen of fidgeting beside him.

"I can't sleep…what if he doesn't wake up" she replied turning to face her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Don't think like that, he's strong and we have to keep it together for Peyton's sake because she is at breaking point." He said wiping the tears from her face and kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I feel so bad for her" she whispered into the darkness.

"Me too, that's why we have to be strong"

"But why does everything always happen to Peyton? This should have been the happiest night of her life, her and Lucas should be celebrating."

"I know"

"What happened when she got checked over by the doctor, is everything okay?"

"It was just the stress, it was too much for her body to handle and it caused her to black out" he replied. He couldn't tell her about the pregnancy, he promised Peyton he would keep it to himself, and he would, even if it meant lying to his wife because he wouldn't betray her trust.

"But she'll be okay right?"

"She'll be fine" he said, pulling her into his body. He was worried for Peyton he knew she wasn't handling the news of her pregnancy very well, she was scared, confused and completely overwhelmed with everything that she really didn't seem able to cope at the moment, it doesn't seem to have even sunken in properly yet. He promised himself in that moment that he would be there for her, he knew that Lucas would, but if ever she needed anyone else he would be there, he would help and support her in any way she needed. He cared about Peyton greatly, she was his first real relationship and yes they didn't work out but only because he treated her badly and didn't deserve her, but he vowed that he would be a good friend because you can never have too many of those. They both eventually fell asleep together in the embrace and Haley was no longer tossing and turning throughout the night, in fact considering the circumstances she slept quite well. Nathan always did have a calming affect on her.

It was now six o'clock in the morning; Peyton was still asleep next to Lucas when she felt some sort of movement. It caused her eyes to flutter and eventually they focused in on the moving fingers in her hand. She immediately sat up and nervously waited for his eyes to open. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for, his eyes started moving, it felt like forever to Peyton but they eventually fluttered open and his crystal blues met her green emeralds. At the sight of his eyes and the small smile on his lips she burst out crying and buried her head in his chest repeating his name over and over.

He took in his surroundings and noticed the cast on his arm. Then he realised that the love of his life was breaking down on his chest and he did what he always would and tried his best to comfort her. With is good arm he gently rubbed the back of her hair.

"I thought you were never going to wake up" she said lifting her head out of his chest to look into his eyes and stroke his face lovingly.

"Peyton I would never leave you without a fight, you know that right?"

She nodded and leant down kissing him lovingly on the lips. It was short but full of emotion.

"It still didn't stop me from worrying" she whispered against his lips and he just wiped the tears from her eyes and placed a quick kiss to her hand.

"I could never leave you…I love you too much." He replied and she smiled at the honesty and sincerity of his words.

"Can I do anything?" she asked.

"Erm some water would be good" he replied, his throat feeling dry. "Thanks" he spoke again once she passed him the plastic hospital cup filled with the much needed water.

"I'm going to call your mom" Peyton said and then kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Don't be long" he said just before she left and she turned around and nodded at him.

After finding a payphone in the hospital she puts some coins in and pressed the digits to Karen's home phone number. After a few rings she heard Karen's tired voice.

"Hey Karen its me Peyton" she said into the receiver.

"Is everything okay? Is Lucas okay?" she replied worriedly.

"He's fine, he's awake" she said not being able to contain the joy in her voice and the smile on her face.

"I'll be right there"

"Okay see you soon"

"Bye"

She placed the phone back and smiled again as she made her way back to her fiancé room.

The rest of the day was filled with visitors, everyone extremely happy and relieved that Lucas was going to be okay. He had been checked over by the doctors and they were pleased with his progress. If everything was still okay he would be free to go home in a few days, which was a relief to everyone, both Karen and Peyton in particular.

"I'm gonna hit the vending machines, anyone in?" Nathan asked about to leave Lucas' hospital room.

"I am…I'm practically dehydrating over here" Peyton said getting up off of Lucas bed "I'll be back in a minute" she whispered to Lucas and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled at her as she walked away, it was obvious to everyone how much Peyton's demeanour had changed since Lucas had woken up, she was back to her old self and everyone was pleased.

"So you seem better" Nathan said as they both walked down the hospital corridors.

"He's awake and the doctors said he is going to be fine so of course I'm better" she said stating the obvious.

"Have you told him about the baby?"

"No" she said looking down at the floor.

"Peyton you have to tell him"

"I don't want to. He has just woken up, I don't want to cause him any stress he needs time to recover and I'm sure hearing that I'm pregnant won't help his recovery, if anything it will just make things worse."

"Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"I don't know…to be honest it hasn't even sunken in yet. I keep thinking that it can't be real, that there is no way this can be happening to me."

"Peyton it is. I don't want to sound harsh but you can't run from this…it is very real and you and Lucas are going to have to deal with this."

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Peyton asked nervously, she couldn't handle having to explain herself to anyone yet. She needed some time to process it first.

"No I made you a promise and I won't break that…just make sure you tell Lucas, he has a right to know" he replied whilst putting some coins into the vending machine and selecting a chocolate bar and two sodas. He handed Peyton her drink and she smiled thanking him not just for the drink but also for being such a good friend to her. He nodded back at her wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they made their way back to everyone.

A week had past and Lucas had been home for a few days now. Ever since his return everyone had been fussing over him, in particular his mother and Peyton. Karen was extremely overprotective not wanting him to leave his bed always reminding him that plenty of rest was needed for him to recover fully. Peyton was different, she would always be asking if there was anything she could do to help him, whether that be getting him a drink or picking some clothes out for him, she always felt the need to be doing something and a lot of the time Lucas had to persuade her to jut sit down.

"Lucas we need to talk" Peyton said coming in through his side door and entering his bedroom. He closed his laptop and gave her his full attention.

"Hello to you too"

"I'm serious" she said taking a seat beside him. She had been putting this off for far too long, she had tried to forget about it by taking care of Lucas but no matter what she did it still ate away at her so she decided she had to get it off her chest and it had to be now.

"Okay what is it?" he asked showing concern it was rare to see Peyton like this.

"I don't know how to say this…I don't even know how this happened, how we let this happen but it has and we have to deal with it and I don't want you to freak out but I know you probably will and"

"Peyton you're starting to scare me, what's wrong?" he asked cutting her off from rambling and rubbing her arm up and down to show her that he was there for her.

"I'm pregnant" she breathed out and Lucas' eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Are…are you sure?" he asked still not comprehending how this could be happening. He was only seventeen and they had only just recently finished their junior year in high school. If she was pregnant then they would be parents before they even graduated and that thought scared him to death.

"Yes. While you were in the hospital I kept being sick and then I passed out, the doctor ran some tests and confirmed it for me."

"So what now?"

"I've already decided what I want to do Lucas but I knew I had to tell you first because you have a right to know"

"Peyton" he said about to protest to what he knew she was referring to but she interrupted him.

"I'm having an abortion"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone, I hope you liked the update :)**

**Don't hate me about the abortion, it is all part of my storyline. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of exams and assignments. Anyway they are all over now so my updates should be more frequent. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – I'll be here**

"_I'm having an abortion"_

Those four words killed him inside; he never ever wanted his child to be aborted. He knew he wasn't ready to be a father, he knew they were far too young for this but the idea of killing, of murdering his own child, a life that was growing inside the love of his life sickened him.

"No!" he said in a raised voice.

"Lucas I've made up my mind, I've booked the appointment" she replied standing up.

"What don't I get a say in this? Its my child too!"

"We're not ready for this Lucas" she said in an honest and calming tone.

"Don't you think I know that?" he replied frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm trying to do what is best for you, for me and for us"

"How is this the best thing? How is killing our child the best thing for us?" Lucas questioned as the anger, pain and fear surged through his veins.

She knew he was angry, he had never raised his voice at her before but now was a different story. She had thought about this all week, she knew they weren't ready for a baby, they had only recently finished their junior year of high school and considering she had grown up without a mother figure or a father figure for that matter she didn't feel like she would be able to provide a child with the love and care of a good parent. She didn't feel ready but she also didn't feel like she would be enough. What did they know about being responsible for another life, they were only seventeen.

"Lucas we're seventeen years old, if we have this baby it will be born before we even graduate. How will we cope? What about money? What about the fact I know nothing about taking care of babies?" she replied with tears forming in her eyes.

He felt bad, he didn't want to make her cry but he was strictly against abortions even more so since he found out that his father wanted him aborted when his mother was pregnant.

"We'll get through it together" he says his voice quieter and reassuring. He stands up and walks over to the crying mess that is his girlfriend. He wraps his good arm around her fragile form and she doesn't protest, she willingly collapses in to him needing the comfort.

"I'm not ready for this" she whispers against his chest.

"Neither am I" he replies softly but she pulls away.

"No you don't understand I'm not ready, I grew up without my mom…. I can't do this"

She quickly makes her way towards his bedroom door. "Peyton please don't do this…don't kill our baby" he pleads with her but she just whispers that she is sorry and leaves while tears run down both of their faces. He may have just lost the love of his life and his unborn child all in one day. How would they get through this, an abortion would tear them apart and a baby would complicate things just as much. It's amazing how much things can change in a matter of minutes, sometimes the changes are for the best other times they're for the worse and today it was definitely for the worse.

It had been a few days since Peyton dropped the bombshell on Lucas and they hadn't seen each other since. Lucas had called and left so many messages but Peyton never picked up the phone. He was still recovering so wasn't allowed out of the house, but he even made the effort to sneak out and go to Peyton's house but the door was locked and she wouldn't answer no matter how long he knocked. Today was the day of her abortion and she was nervous to say the least, she wasn't sure what to expect, she wasn't entirely sure whether she was making the right decision, in fact she was pretty sure of nothing right now. She had a feeling that her relationship with Lucas was pretty much over, she didn't know how they could get past this when they both wanted different things and it saddened her more than she ever imagined. She was scared to live without him, he always made her feel safe, he made her feel wanted and loved and to lose that feeling was going to tear her apart.

Meanwhile Lucas entered the kitchen and sat down at the table with his mother.

"Honey what's wrong you haven't been yourself these past few days and I haven't seen much of Peyton either. Are you two okay?" she asked genuinely concerned for her son.

"Mom I need to tell you something" he said and the tone of his voice only worried Karen more than she already was.

"What is it? You can tell me anything"

"Its Peyton"

"What about her?"

"She's…she's pregnant"

A wave of shock covered Karen's face, this was the one thing she didn't want for her son; she didn't want him to have the hard life she had, she didn't want him to have to grow up fast, she wanted him to enjoy the rest of his young life. He was expecting her to shout, or even slap him like she did when he had the scare with Brooke last year but she surprised him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't want this for you…you're both so young" she says as she continues to embrace her son truly scared for him.

They pull apart and then he speaks again "She wants an abortion, I've tried to talk her out of it but she won't listen"

"Maybe its for the best" Karen replies shocking and angering Lucas at the same time.

"How is it for the best? That's my child mom and for all I know she could be at the abortion clinic as we speak. She can't abort it mom…she just can't" he replies as tears well in his eyes and cascade down his face. Karen feels true sympathy for him, it's a tough situation but ultimately the decision is up to Peyton.

"Maybe she will come around, or maybe she just doesn't want to ruin your life"

"It wouldn't ruin my life"

"Maybe she thinks it will, maybe she just wants what is best for you, she wants you to be able to follow your dreams, she just doesn't want to hold you back……or maybe if you have a little faith she will surprise you, just give her some time."

"But what if she has the abortion?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

Peyton is driving along in her comet to the abortion clinic, the music isn't blaring like usual, in fact all she can hear is the wind and the people walking and talking in the streets. Lucas' words, and pained expression keeps flashing through her mind and she tries her best to block it out but to no success, his words and face continue to haunt her. She pulls her car to a stop and gets out; she's surprised at where she had ended up. She pushes open the heavy steel gates and makes her way to a place she hasn't been in a while; her mother's grave.

She sits down beside it and traces her finger over her mother's name; a single tear slowly falls down her face. She didn't come to the cemetery often because it was too painful, she missed her mother so much, no child should have to grow up without one; yet she had.

"I'm scared mom" she whispers looking up into the blue sky. She wasn't the religious type, but when she came here she hated to think she was just talking to a piece of stone, no there had to be a better place after death; and if there was a heaven she knew her mother would be there. The thought of her mother watching over her comforted her, she needed to believe that she wasn't alone. "I don't know what to do" she added as more tears fell down her face. "I need you mom…I need you to tell me what to do" She felt a sudden wave of what felt like a cold wind pass through her body. Then before she knew it a childhood memory filled her mind.

_A young Peyton had just been tucked into bed after being read a story. _

"_I love you sweetie" the older woman said kissing her forehead._

"_I love you too mommy" she replied with a smile on her face. The older woman was about to leave the room when the voice of her daughter filled her ears again. "Mommy what's the most important job in the world?"_

_She made her way back over towards her daughter and sat on the side of the bed "Why sweetheart?"_

"_Because when I grow up I want to have a really important job"_

_She smiled down at her; the most important thing in her life and without hesitation replied, "Being a mother or a father"_

"_Do you think I'll be a good mommy?" she asked sweetly while yawning._

"_You'll be better than good, you'll be perfect at it. Being a parent is the best feeling in the world. A happy child is a loved child and I know you will love your own son or daughter just like I love you"_

"_You're the best mom in the world, I want to be just like you" Peyton replied as she fell into a peaceful slumber. Anna Sawyer, kissed her daughter once more and then left the room with a huge smile on her face, the type of smile only proud parents can get._

As she came out of her flashback from years ago when her life was simple, when she was just an innocent child, when her mother was still alive more tears fell from her eyes. She missed her mother so much; it was a pain that would never entirely go away, it was something she would have to live with for the rest of her life. "Thanks mom" she whispered, finally realising what she had to do and although she was still terrified she felt a lot better about her decision, she no longer felt like she was making a mistake.

Her car pulled up outside the house and she entered through his side door that led to his bedroom. It was empty so she sat down on the end of his bed, assuming he was elsewhere in the house and would return to his room eventually. Twenty minutes had passed and his bedroom door finally opened. She snapped her head up and met his gaze. He wasn't happy and she knew it, he had never looked at her like that before.

"Killed our baby yet?" he said bitterly. He couldn't help it, the past few days had been absolute torture, he had been going out of his mind with worry and she wouldn't return any of his calls, he even risked his health to go and see her but she wouldn't answer the door. He was angry and right now he couldn't hide it.

She was taken aback by his tone but she couldn't blame him, she had hurt him more than she realised. "My appointment was today" she noticed the pain fill his eyes almost instantly so quickly continued "But I didn't even make it to the clinic, in stead I ended up at my mom's grave"

Her word's were soft, gentle and gave him a sense of relief causing his anger to slowly subside.

"I…I can't abort our child" she said as the tears fell from her eyes.

As if by instinct he made his way over to her and knelt down in front of her vulnerable form. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I'm so scared Lucas"

"Shhh…so am I but we'll get through this together I promise"

"You won't leave me?"

"I'll never leave you" he said with affirmation.

"Good because I can't do this alone" she replied and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be here every step of the way, I promise"

They both laid back on his bed, Lucas had his arm wrapped around Peyton and she had her head resting on his chest both thinking about how their lives were going to change.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad" Lucas said quietly as he gently rubbed Peyton's stomach.

"What are we going to do Lucas?" she asked the nerves present in her voice.

"We'll figure something out…I love you and this may be sooner than we would have liked but I've always wanted children and I'm so glad they will be with you"

She smiled at his response and their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss. They stayed embraced together until sleep overcame them.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think :)**

**The next update shouldn't take as long, and expect more updates to the rest of my stories very soon!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: So I have neglected this story for a while now and I just wanted to apologise for not updating on a regular basis. I never mean to leave my stories for so long but I tend to either lose inspiration or focus on other things. I always get new ideas for stories and I want to write that which as a result means less times for my current stories. However, I have decided that I am not going to start any more new fics until I have finished some of my other ones.**

**Updates for Lost without you and New Girl should also be coming soon. These are 2 other stories I have put on the backburner for a while but I intend to finish them.**

**Here is a small recap: **

**- Lucas and Peyton got engaged.**

**- Lucas ended up in the hospital after being run over by Ryan (the guy who was obsessed with Peyton). He is now back home recovering.**

**- Peyton found out she was pregnant and has told Lucas. Nathan also knows because he was the one with her when she found out. **

**- She wanted an abortion but ended up going to her mother's grave instead, deciding against the abortion.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things and finish all of my stories but obviously I can't promise anything about how frequent my updates will be especially now I'm back at uni. Anyway enough from me here is the long awaited update :)**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Everything To Me**

She slept peacefully that night wrapped up in his strong loving arms, or should she say arm considering one was in a cast. She hadn't slept that well ever since she learned of her pregnancy and although she was still terrified, having Lucas' support was a blessing making her feel like a heavy weight had been lifted from her burdened shoulders.

He had taken the news so much better than she thought he would have. She honestly thought he would have ran away scared like any guy would at their young age but he didn't. He surprised her, he understood and was extremely supportive. He was everything she could ever wish for and more. If anything she was the one who ran away but she knew now that they had to face this, it was real and had to be dealt with. She knew her life was going to change and it scared her, it really did but the one thing that made it bearable was the boy sleeping peacefully beside her. As long as she had him she knew things would be okay.

She slowly and quietly got up from the bed being careful not to wake him. He needed his rest since he was still recovering from the accident, if you could call it that; being run over by someone who actually intended on hitting you was hardly an accident. However, Ryan died during surgery so he was no longer a threat or a worry to either of them. Of course that day he showed his true colours would never be forgotten, in some ways it would always haunt Peyton and make her all the more cautious. It was a terrifying experience but nonetheless she was determined to put it behind her and focus on her life and the more pressing issues. She couldn't keep reliving the past especially now she and Lucas had parenthood to deal with.

Peyton made her way into the kitchen and saw Karen sipping on some coffee.

"Hey Karen" she said quietly. She didn't know how to act around her, she wasn't sure if she knew about the pregnancy and she really didn't feel like getting into it this morning.

"Hi Peyton" she greeted seemingly happy. "There's orange juice in the fridge." she added.

The blonde nodded and then poured herself a drink before sitting down opposite the woman who she thought of as a second mother.

"You're up early?"

"Yeah I've got an early start at the café, what's your excuse?"

"I couldn't sleep." the blonde replied taking a sip of her juice.

"Peyton I know about the baby."

Peyton almost spat her drink back out in shock but managed to keep it in and swallow it down before nervously asking. "I…are you mad?"

"I'm not mad…I know what its like after all…I guess I'm a little disappointed I just wished you were more careful."

"We were careful…I guess we were just unlucky."

"Lucas told me about the abortion…did you go through with it?"

"No…I…I couldn't bring myself to…I thought it would be easier for the both of us if I got rid of it but when it actually came down to it I just couldn't." she replied tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Peyton everything will be okay."

"I don't know what to do…I'm not ready for this but I don't really have a choice."

"I'm not going to lie this won't be easy but you and Lucas will make great parents I just know it and besides all a child really needs is love and you both have plenty of that to give. I'm also willing to help if you're unsure of anything."

She smiled at the older woman's comforting words. The truth was she was terrified, she felt unprepared and just not good enough to be a mother but with the support of Karen she felt a little better, after all this woman went through it all alone and managed to raise a beautiful, caring, well mannered young man. If Karen managed that alone it gave the blonde a fragment of hope that maybe her and Lucas wouldn't do too bad as long as they stuck together.

"Thank you." Peyton whispered appreciatively.

"You're welcome. Have you told your father?"

"No" she replied looking down.

"Peyton you have to."

"I know…I guess…I guess I'm just scared of his reaction."

"You still have to tell him, he deserves the truth. When does he come home?"

"I have no idea…last I heard he was in the middle of a pretty big job."

"Then you have to call him."

"I can't say this over the phone."

"You might not have a choice."

Peyton pondered over the older woman's words and knew she was right. If she waited for her father to return home she would most likely be showing by that time so wouldn't even have a chance to tell him herself and she knew he deserved better than that. He was her father and he deserved to know the truth, it was the least she could do.

"Look I've got to get to the café just think about what I said."

"I will." the blonde replied before they said their goodbyes.

She continued sipping on her juice thinking things over, everything felt so surreal. She still found it difficult to comprehend that an actual life was growing inside of her, a life she and Lucas had created together. However, those thoughts were cut off by the sudden wave of nausea that washed over her. She rushed to the bathroom just making it in time as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

She sighed about to stand up when the same feeling washed over her again. As she continued to vomit into the toilet she felt someone holding her hair back and lovingly rubbing her back, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was, his touch was always gentle and loving. When she was certain she was finished she sat up and turned around leaning into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her small frame.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…morning sickness is a bitch but I'll live."

He laughed slightly and then placed a kiss to her forehead. "You're up early."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep."

"Something on your mind?"

"No…yes…I mean we're having a baby Luke of course there's something on my mind." she snapped causing him to frown.

"I know its scary Peyton but we will get through this, I promise."

"I need to tell my dad."

"Well when is he due back? We can tell him together" Lucas replied trying his best to support her.

"I doubt he'll be back any time soon…I think I'll have to call him."

"Okay, when do you want to tell him?"

"Well personally I want to avoid it forever but that's not possible so I'd rather get this over with as soon as possible." she replied standing up.

He followed suit and they both made their way into the kitchen.

Her hands were shaking as she picked up the phone. Lucas noticed how nervous she was and covered her hand with his in hope of soothing her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered looking up into his concerned blue eyes.

"For what?" he asked slightly confused for why she was apologising.

"I keep snapping at you…I don't mean to I've just got a lot on my mind."

He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his good arm around her. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and breathed in her scent.

"Its okay" he muttered and she shook her head against his chest trying to protest. She pulled herself out of his embrace and looked up at him.

"No its not Lucas…I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve you…you're so good to me and I"

He cut her off pulling her into a loving and passionate kiss. He ran his hand through her blonde curls and plunged his tongue into her mouth wanting to deepen the kiss and explore and taste. She reciprocated of course; after all she never could resist him. She snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him as close to her as humanly possible. Their tongues duelled together in a heated frenzy, eventually slowing down as they danced together softly. They both got lost in the feeling of one another, neither wanted to part ways but air was becoming an issue forcing their lips to separate.

Her eyes remained closed for a few moments as she let the effects of that mind-blowing kiss wash over her. When she opened her eyes his blue orbs met her greens.

"What…what was that for?" she asked still a little breathless.

"I love you and you are not a horrible person, you are everything to me," he said with affirmation and adoration.

"You're everything to me too" she whispered as she wrapped her arms back around him and leaned her head against his chest. She could feel his racing heartbeat against her ear and smiled to herself at the effect she had on him.

"Are you ready to phone your dad?" he asked softly rubbing her hair and kissing her head.

In the midst of their passionate embrace just moments before she had completely forgotten about it and now her nerves were back. She had no idea how she was supposed to break this news to her father. She knew he would not be happy about it at all. No father wants their teenage daughter to be engaged and pregnant before they have even graduated high school. She knew this would be a huge shock for him, she knew he would be disappointed and this upset her because even though her father was away a lot she still loved him dearly and she still yearned to make him proud of her.

He felt her tense in his arms. He knew this was difficult for her, he knew she was scared to tell her father; she had barely come to terms with it herself. He whispered soothing words into her ear, hoping to comfort her. He wanted to help her in any way he could. He hated the feeling of being helpless because he was always the person to save her, always the person to make everything better and he loved being that person for her.

She nodded her head against his chest letting him know she was ready. She pulled away from him and grabbed the phone with shaky hands. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay, no matter what we will face everything together." he said and she nodded again this time with a smile. He was glad he was helping, even if by just a small amount.

She nervously tapped in the digits to his work number. Larry left an emergency contact for her so she could reach him when he was away for long periods of time. She was told never to phone unless it was important so she knew he would be shocked when he found her calling him.

After a few rings someone answered.

"Hello may I speak to Larry Sawyer please" she asked politely.

"Who is calling?" he asked.

"Its his daughter…its important" she added and the person on the other end told her to hang on while he went to get him.

She spent the next few moments trying to work out in her head how to best phrase it so that her father would not completely freak out but she knew there was nothing that would make him handle the news well. This was not good news for any father. She knew he was going to be angry no matter what so she prepared herself the best she could.

"Hello Peyton? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" he asked clearly worried.

"I'm fine dad I just…"

"What?" he asked urgently.

"I have some news and I really needed to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" he asked again as the frustration and panic washed over him.

"I'm engaged" she said quietly thinking this news might be easier for him to take than the pregnancy. She thought easing him into everything would be much better or at least she was hoping so.

"Engaged? Peyton you're seventeen years old," he replied clearly unhappy at her decision to get married.

"I know but I love Lucas with all my heart and there is no one else out there for me" she replied with determination. No one was going to tell her that her feelings for Lucas were less than what she knew they were.

"You've barely lived you don't know whether or not there is anyone else out there for you." he said clearly objecting to her previous reasoning.

"There's something else dad" she replied realising that arguing about her engagement was useless.

"What else could you possibly have to tell me?"

"I…I'm pregnant."

She let out the breath of air she didn't even realise she had been holding and patiently waited for the shouting she knew was about to come.

After a few seconds it was still quiet and she wondered whether he had heard her right. "Dad?" she questioned into the phone "Are you still there? Please say something."

She waited for his response but the only response she heard was the dialling tone. He had hung up on her. She pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it on the kitchen counter. She then turned around to face her obviously concerned fiancé.

"Well?" he asked anxiously.

"He…he hung up on me" she replied as the tears fell freely from her eyes cascading down her pale cheeks.

He pulled his visibly distraught fiancé into an embrace trying to soothe her and take away the pain she was feeling. To be honest he was worried about her father's reaction too, but he tried to remain calm because he had to support Peyton. It would be no good if they were both a constant mess. One of them had to remain strong enough so that they would get through this.

"Its okay" he whispered gently into her ear. "I'm not going anywhere, we will get through this."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
